Guns And Roses
by FeelingMyself
Summary: Sesshomarou is a bigtime Mafia, Kagura is a small time thief who leads a double life, when fate brings them together chaos is sure to follow! Sess/Kagura.
1. The Dark Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

And Guns N Roses are a rock band, I just borrowed the title! So I don't own it hence don't sue me!

So I am back with this story, My other story, "Kagura, you are a nurse" is still in progress so I guess I did quite a commendable job in bringing this up. Let me tell you although the first two chapters are gonna be boring but this is gonna heat up in the later chapters, so don't deem this unworthy, and please do review cause I am writing 2000+ words and I seriously need them to keep me motivated!

**

* * *

**

**  
The Dark Night**

As the night set in, a neverending strange gloomy silence seemed to be taking over from the busy and loud atmosphere of the day. That part of the city was almost converted into a ghost town. The unclean and shady taverns stood still and lifeless as if they were preparing for the reception of hell itself. The quietness was perhaps representing the calm breeze before the arrival of a storm. The streets lights were almost reduced to dimlights, partly due to bad maintenance and partly due to the dust covered surfaces. The only other sound was the occasional barking of a stray dog or the wail of a fallen drunkard not very far away.

The only house that seemed to have some kind of a connection to life was the famous auction house. Judging by it's exterior one could safely state that it had seen far better years. Once it was a favorite hangout of the social elites, politicians, millionaires, now it had been reduced to 'Just another outdated villa'. But the interiors it seemed still retained their grandeur, perhaps it had something to do with the current visitors.

Inside, there stood a fairly tall guy with long silvery hair. His dark coat obviously pointed to the fact that he was from a very respected and wealthy family, beside him stood another guy shorter than the former but obviously met the 'Tall, dark and handsome' standards. They were perhaps waiting for something or rather someone to arrive, and whatever it was it was gonna be big. The other characters were all wearing similar dark suits, but none of them were standing out as prominently.

The odd silence was broken by a different sound, the two men watched through a window as a black Mercedes made it's way through the deserted streets. From it emerged the form of a man they knew all too well, their main business rival Naraku! So tonight was the night the old worn down auction house was going to re-emerge from it's ashes and play host to perhaps the most important auction of them all, although the respected people of the past were replaced by bigtime gangsters and mafias yet the sheer importance of it was not to be ignored. It was finally the time for the auction of the Shikhon-No-Tama, a jewel that was supposed to present it's owner with immense magical powers. Legend had it that it was created by a high priestess called Midoriko much before the feudal era who used it to seal a very powerful demon in it. Countless lives had been lost over that one single jewel and the most chilling story was about how two half brothers, a youkai and a hanyou, along with a mysterious girl, a demon slayer, and a monk of somewhat lecherous reputation had defeated an evil shape shifting entity to become it's master thereby condemning it to hell forever. Now that the jewel had resurfaced no one was about to leave any stone unturned in getting it.

"Inuyasha" the other man called referring to his silver haired friend, "Your brother does understand the importance of this auction doesn't he? Mafias from all over the world are here and he didn't even bother to show up, whats up with him anyway?"

"Don't worry Miroku, he knows what he is doing" replied Inuyasha, "I hope" he ended with a shade of doubt in his face, "You know I've been with him through thick and thin yet I barely understand him at times."

"Yup, I've heard stories about how your father was reduced to a beggar and left for the heavens when you were just a six year old and he was the one who took you under his guardianship and made our company the talk of the town, or rather the underworld" Miroku finished with a type of sympathetic grin in his voice.

"Yup, although people call him heartless yet if it hadn't been for him I wouldn't have been standing here with you wearing an Armani suit, but you know even though I don't want to, sometimes I am compelled to doubt his decisions, I mean the shikhon-no-tama is up for the grabs and he decides to remain absent, this is seriously going to hurt our reputations as one of the most influential mafia families in current times."

"But say what you may, at the end of the day you have to adore the guy, he didn't even marry for so long just to take care of you and the business, he is more like a sage rather than a mafia." chuckled Miroku.

"You know I think deep down he is a sage, one who sacrifices everything to achieve Nirvana, or in this case more appropriately the pinnacle of the underworld societies!"

"But don't you think he has done enough for us already, he should just take a break, find a girlfriend, take her to Miami on a holiday, have sex, get married, have kids and live happily ever after?"

"That's where the main problem lies, not everyone is as charismatic as you are Miroku, who can seduce the girls with one look and make them come over and practically beg for your cock! Given the kind of attitude Sesshomarou has towards life, nothing human will fall in love with him, and those who will, will probably do it for his money!" Inuyasha sighed realizing the impossibility of the instances his friend Miroku was stitching up.

"Oh come on now, I am a one-woman-man Inuyasha, I have never and will never cheat on Sango you know! But as far as Sesshomarou is concerned I bet god has made his match somewhere, we just have to find her"

"Yeah anyways lets concentrate on the job at hand, Sesshomarou will really be disappointed if we mess this up! And do you see the look on Naraku's face, I'll bet a million dollars that he has got something up his sleeve, he is gonna try to get it by hook or by crook" Inuyasha said as he made sure that Naraku wasn't listening to their discussions.

"You think we are just gonna let him?" chuckled Miroku, "I have my Desert Eagle loaded and ready."

"So have I, oh and Miroku, keep your eyes open, if you notice anything unusual don't give it a second chance, are the rest of the gang ready?"

"Yup, our guys are waiting just across the street with, ten with AK-56s, and some are in the broken down garage two blocks away, and if things get any worse head for the roof, I will have a chopper rescue us."

"That won't be necessary, say who do think is the beautiful lady over there looking at the jewel like she owned it?"

"Come on Inuyasha, we don't have time to pay attention at some sexy vixen looking at the darn jewel, we have greater things to worry about! Even a man of my caliber isn't feeling like groping her."

"But do you remember what Sesshomarou said? He told us to be cautious of even a fly if it comes anywhere near the jewel"

"Come on now lets concentrate on the task at hand, the bidding is about to start."

As the bidding progressed the atmosphere was so thick with the growing tension between some of the parties that one could almost cut it with a knife. As the session progressed as expected the only two still in the hunt were Naraku's gang and Inuyasha's.

"400 million" yelled Naraku.

"450" retorted Miroku.

"550" came the rivals voice.

"550, going once, going twice………."

"700 million!!!" came Inuyasha's voice loud and clear.

"So wheres the big dog? Was he too afraid to be here or did he think of a smart way to get rid of both of you and take over the business all by himself." Naraku said in a convincing manner "You know if I were you Inuyasha, I would have gotten rid of him and his evil intentions long ago"

There set an unusual silence over the auction hall. The look on some of their faces said a thousand words, it was as if the third world war was about to break lose at any instant. Some of them left, trying to avoid the crossfire that was sure to follow"

"If you think you can create disparencies among the Tashio brothers then I am sorry to say that you are horribly mistaken, if you don't have the power to counter our bid why don't you admit it instead of throwing shit around you loser." Inuyasha said in almost a threatening tone, if it had not been for Miroku's mediation the fighting would have started right there and then.

"700 million, going once, going twice, going thrice and S…..O…..L….." No sooner than the auctioneer had finished his words that the lights went out.

"Miroku, whats happening?" Cried Inuyasha

"That bastard Naraku! I knew he had something under his sleeve, I am calling the men, if we can't leave this place without the jewel then we are just gonna take Naraku's head instead."

As the lights came back on the Shikhon-No-Tama had disappeared.

"Naraku, I will kill you" said Inuyasha taking out his pistol but before he could fire Miroku pounced on him making him duck and thereby saved him from a bullet coming straight at him from behind.

"What the hell is happening? Wheres our men?" yelled Inuyasha taking cover behind the announce table as he continued to shoot.

A loud noise was heard as the windows were shattered and a large group of men in black uniforms came in armed with the AK-56s. "It's about time" cried Inuyasha with a sigh of relief but his relief was short lived as to his horror they started shooting at them instead of Naraku.

"Naraku! What did you do to our men? You son of a bitch"

"I just bribed them a little, you know how money can do miracles when used in the right way!" chuckled Naraku as he made plans to leave the building.

"The coward is retreating as always" Miroku snapped, "man this is fucking humiliating, being gunned down by your own men!" as he finished a grenade exploded causing part of the floor to collapse.

"I just hope that the choppers are ready to pick us up" said Inuyasha as he tried running his way to the stairs only to be stopped by Miroku, "Inuyasha, whats the guarantee that Naraku hasn't bribed the choppers as well?" said Miroku.

"So do we have any other option?" he said sitting behind a metal cabinet and firing occasional rounds from his pistol.

"Yes, there's a vent for the laundry through which we can go through in the kitchen, it leads to the back alley, once there we can make our way through the sewer tunnel to an old mansion a few blocks away, what do you think?"

"Not a bad idea but theres only one in ten chances that we can reach upto the kitchen! The nonstop firing isn't a joke you know!"

"Well in my plan there is one more clause! Listen I am gonna run upto the wine cellar, up the stairs, as they concentrate on me you make a break for it!"

"Are you mad you jerk, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be allright"

"No I wont, what will I say to Sango if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry about her, she is a strong girl, she can move on in her life without me, but if something happens to you Kagome is gonna commit a suicide and I will be held responsible for not one but two deaths! I can't bear the burden!"

"Come on man don't try to be a hero, there must be someother way"

"But wha……. Hey wait a minute why do I get the feeling that Naraku's guards are shouting?"

"You know what, maybe because they really are shouting, and if that's so then it can only mean ………."

"SESSHOMAROU!!!" they yelled together almost at the same time.

"Come on you wenches, ready for round two?" roared Inuyasha as he felt the fire coming back to his heart.

They could feel that they had bee saved when they saw the tall figure just walk in the room filled with gunners as if it was his evening exercise. Was it his personality or his flamboyance but with the arrival of his elder brother seemed to have had an effect on the henchmen. They almost forgot how the guns worked. On the other hand his gun was almost looking like the picture of hell himself, just his presence devastated the attackers. Some of them fled and the rest who came up to fight either faced his gun or Inuyasha's.

"You incompetent fools I knew I couldn't have count on you! That's why I sent Miroku here along with you but how could both of you mess this up?" roared Sesshomarou, one couldn't tell whether he was angry or annoyed with them, but deep inside both the men knew that that was just like Sesshomarou and he didn't mean anything.

"So you gonna talk or are you going to help us?" cried Inuyasha.

"I have a chopper ready for you on the roof, don't worry the pilot isn't bribed, I can assure you about that, and don't think that I came here to save your asses, it was partly because your lovers begged me to do so, and partly due to my personal agenda of defeating Naraku, anyway where is the jewel?" Sesshomarou's words were as harsh as ever but below his dry words there lay an entire ocean.

"Naraku took it."

"Are you sure?" It seemed that Sesshomarou wasn't entirely convinced.

"Well the lights went off and the next thing we knew was that we had some bastards shooting at us."

"Why are you asking? Do you have any doubts that Naraku took them?" asked a puzzled Miroku.

"Naraku's a coward, if he had already gotten what he came for then I don't think that he would stay, but the way I saw it, Naraku's Lamborghini is still waiting two blocks south."

"Well if he didn't take it then who did?" but as soon as Inuyasha finished a realization struck Miroku.

"Inuyasha, remember that girl who was staring at the jewel?"

"Yes"

"Well most of the guests went back anticipating the violent conclusion, and others either got shot or had themselves escorted out by their bodyguards, but that lady stayed till the end yet I don't remember her escaping, neither do I see her corpse."

"So you are saying that she escaped with the jew…………" before Inuyasha could finish a bullet bruised his right shoulder.

"Shit"

"Listen you two this is no time for chitchat, Miroku, drag Inuyasha to the chopper, I am providing cover"

Although Miroku wasn't too convinced yet he couldn't ignore Sesshomarou's decision. The trio somehow reached the roof. Miroku grabbed the rope ladder that made it's way down from the chopper and Inuyasha clung onto his back as he began to climb. But when Miroku looked back he was astonished to see that instead of climbing the ladder Sesshomarou was just standing there on the roof.

"You idiot! Have you gone nuts? What the hell are you waiting for Sesshomarou?" but Inuyasha's words did little to move his elder brother.

"For once I think Inuyasha's talking sense Sesshomarou, what the fuck are you waiting for, Naraku is probably sending his back up right about now!" Miroku yelled.

"I am going after the jewel. You two go home." Inuyasha's mind almost stopped functioning at the ruffled statement made by his brother. But all theirs shouts and warnings went to waste. The mystifying frame of Sesshomarou walked back across the roof as if it was his morning walk. As a section of the roof collapsed in an explosion just five yards away and the heated debris and the broken plaster flew past him, his pace remained unaffected. He disappeared behind a cloud of smoke as he made his way to the lower levels determined to find the remains of the jewel.

* * *

Authors notes: Well so what do you think, I am really facing a hard time keeping all the characters 'in character', so please bear with me for some of the mistakes, and let me remind you again "Please! Review". Anyways give me some suggestions as how the next part should be. Till then goodbye! By the way I hope everyone still now is in character!!!!!! Oh and I am not a rich man hence I don't have any idea of the cost of antiques such as the shikhon-no-tama so forgive me if I overpriced or underpriced the Shikhon-No Tama during the auction.


	2. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

OK so here comes the second chapter. Just to let you all know that if you think I am taking too long to update or if you guys are getting a little impatient you can always email me to let me know. By the way I really liked the reviews submitted, I just hope that this lives up to it's expectations. And I would also like to say that these are mostly two introductory chapters hence the actual Sesshomarou*Kagura fluff starts from the next chapter. So here goes………

**The Great Escape**

As Sesshomarou made his way down the stairs he could clearly make out that the foundation of the building was shaking and it could have collapsed at any moment. But his mind was somewhere else, personally he had no use for the jewel, he was a maker of his own fortune, he wasn't going to depend on some jewel that was supposed to bring good luck and limitless power to it's holder. Yet it was his infinite hatred towards Naraku that compelled him to look for it. He wasn't about to let Naraku succeed. As he made his way past the half razed corpses of the men who were so alive and shooting rounds at him just a minute ago, he finally reached the main auction hall.

"It's no use hiding, I know you're in here." No sooner did he finish his words than a gunshot was heard. In a sudden burst of reflex he dived and took cover behind the auction table while taking out his gun almost in the same move.

"So I see you're smart." cried a voice. As Sesshomarou took a peek through a small hole made in the wood by some previous shot he could make out his opponents features. Although her frame wasn't more than any normal woman but still she had a different charm than all the other women he had came across. Her hair was tied back in a bun while her ruby red eyes gleamed as if it could hypnotize even the most strongwilled person in the world. Her slim figure stood tall, and the annoyed expression on her face was somehow echoing the fact that next time she wouldn't miss. She was sexy and beautiful and could have had any man getting weak in their knees, but Sesshomarou wasn't just any man.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you, anyway, I don't have time for this, handover the jewel and leave." Sesshomarou's voice was calm as usual.

"Well the way I see it you are the one with your back against the wall, and your words doesn't suit you in your current position, and let me tell you my next bullet is going to be in your head because I never miss twice."

Just then they heard a blast, the recent activities were surely taking its toll on the house as they could feel its foundation shaking. As she looked on through the window she could see that the henchmen were aiming for the bottom floors with their bazookas.

"Shit, what the hell is happening?" the tone of sarcasm was evident and it was clear that she was beginning to feel the piston drawing closer on her head.

"They are trying to blow this building up, and all that's in it!" Sesshomarou stood up and sat on the auction table, after he made himself certain that she had given the trigger of her gun some time off.

Kagura turned back easing her grip on the gun. "Why would they wanna do that?" she asked "It would surely be an overkill."

"It's not about overkills; it's obvious they don't want to leave any evidence of their involvement with this case."

"And how come you are just sitting there? Shouldn't we be searching for an escape route?" she asked, astonished, she was astounded with the calmness of the man in front of her. During their conversation she couldn't detect the slightest change in his expression.

"Lets get down to business, we both want the shikhon no tama, and I presume that we still haven't reached a settlement"

"So we have some bazookas being thrown at us from all possible directions and all you can think about is that darn jewel? So what if I DO give you the jewel, theres no guarantee that you will see the light of tomorrow!" she was really getting agitated, she had anticipated that there would be a commotion, and she had been sure that she would make a sly getaway in midst of the turmoil but she surely hadn't anticipated this! Still calming herself down she thought about knocking some sense into the awkward person in front of her, "So you want the jewel, therefore I guess you must be a thief like me, listen there's no need to fight between ourselves, every second is precious if we value our lives which I do and I am sure you do too, so lets escape this dilemma first and then we can divide the money that this baby is gonna fetch us in the black market, I heard that there are some rich buyers for this thing and I promise that you can have 40% of what it will fetch, I heard that several big names are behind it, and among them are the TASHIO BROTHERS, and that bastard Naraku who is hell bent on killing us at this instant, I am sure they will offer a price which will very much make our lives, so what do you say."

Now it was time for Sesshomarou to be astonished, it was amusement rather than astonishment though, he was quite impressed with the nature of the black tightsuit clad thief in front of him, but in spite of Sesshomarou's high nosed attitude even he realized that she was talking sense and the building was about to come down at any instant. "Well" he finally said "Then lets get out of here."

"Listen I went through the building's blueprints and I noticed that theres a laundry vent in the kitchen, but the door is blocked by a heavy boulder that came down due to the bombings, I myself cannot lift it but maybe if we try together……………" her words were cut off by Sesshomarou as he made his way to the kitchen with a semi annoyed and semi discomfited thief quick behind him.

"So this is the kitchen?" asked Sesshomarou as he eyed the boulder that was blocking their path.

"Yup, so you think you can move it?" Kagura's question remained unanswered as Sesshomarou placed his hands on the boulders rear and began to move it inch by inch, slowly but surely. _'This guy sure has attitude'_ thought the female as she watched the entire scene. "Do you want a hand?" she finally offered seeing that the boulder was throwing quite a challenge. But no sooner did the words escape her lips than Sesshomarou, in a sudden burst of adrenalin lifted the boulder and threw it aside. The impact of the boulder on the floor created a tremor which eventually led to the final phase for the demolition of the house.

"Yes, and you were saying…."

"Cut the crap and follow me, and quick, the buildings gonna come down at any moment" she said and before Sesshomarou could respond she clasped his hand and began to drag the much larger man with her as she approached the laundry vent.

* * *

"Oh no! Sesshomarou!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw the building which only two hours ago was a sturdy haunt for many, go down in a cloud of dust and smoke.

"Pilot land the chopper, we need to go look for Sesshomarou" Miroku commanded as he fixed his gaze over the ruins of a fine structure.

"Sorry Sir but I don't think I can do that, there is no suitable landing spot, besides the police are going to be here any moment and we can all get caught"

"But Miroku we can't leave Sesshomarou there!"

"I think the pilot is making sense Inuyasha" came Miroku's reply.

"No, I don't care if I get caught, land the chopper, even if you don't go I will look for him myself!"

"Have you forgotten, it was Sesshomarou who taught us to stay calm in even the most extreme of conditions, respect his experiences Inuyasha, besides I have full faith in the fact that Sesshomarou is alive, besides I am sure he can survive even worse odds.

Inuyasha's head had sulked down, his silvery hair which were only second best to Sesshomarou's covered his eyes, and from somewhere some drops of a shiny liquid fell on his recently received bullet wound, as the helicopter made it's way to the Tashio Mansion, Inuyasha had one last look at the torn down place and in a sudden burst of raw emotions an inaudible wail escaped his mouth….

S-E-S-S-H-O-M-A-R-O-U, a loud cry was heard from his direction.

* * *

"So where are we?" questioned Sesshomarou as he pulled himself out of a sewer, the girl close behind him.

"Well if I am correct we are a few blocks south of the auction house."

"Well, in all the upheaval I forgot to ask you your name lady." Sesshomarou's question made the girl smile perhaps for the first time, if he didn't consider that assassin grin she had on her face when her gun was trying to blow his head off.

"Now that you mentioned it, it was funny Eh? We formulated an escape without even knowing each others names! I am Kagura by the way, whats your name?"

"My name is Sesshomarou." He said not even bothering to look up at her but his answer obviously caught Kagura's interest.

"What! You mean you have the same name as Sesshomarou Tashio of the famous Tashio brothers?!" the comment on her part made Sesshomarou's thoughts scramble, but he tried to act as normally as possible.

"So, have you ever seen what the famous Sesshomarou Tashio looks like?" he asked not knowing what to expect, he had always had the notion that everyone even having a remote connection with the underworld had surely seen him.

"Well, probably no one has ever seen Sesshomarou Tashio's picture, he keeps himself quite secretive, rarely goes out to socialize, and his name couldn't be linked with anything, hook ups and scandals included, how can someone expect to see him?"

That was when Sesshomarou realized that she was indeed right; there was no possible way in which the outer world could connect with him! Although he was a bit more outgoing in the early part of his career which began when he was just sixteen, after he turned into the business/mafia magnate he was now there was almost no way in which one could catch even a small glimpse of his frame let alone see his face.

"So how do you think he looks like?"

"Well not that I care but I think he looks probably looks like those bald headed bad guys they show in films, all I care now is to sell this jewel." As she said this her hands searched her pockets until she took out the famous jewel, "Just look at this baby, this is gonna make me rich!" her comment earned her another expressionless yet _Watch what you are saying _gaze from Sesshomarou and she was quick to admit her mistake, "I mean to say make us rich" she corrected.

"To whom do you plan to sell it?"

"Well who ever pays the highest!"

"Who do you think that's gonna be?" he asked.

"Well I bet it's gonna be Naraku! He wants this jewel more badly than anyone else! Although the Tashios are also potential buyers but they do not really want this thing the way Naraku does."

"So you mean to say we are gonna have a chance to meet Naraku in person?" Sesshomarou's eyes beamed at her almost glowing in the semi lighted alley that surrounded them.

"Yes, I have contacts, I am sure they can arrange a meeting. After all it's the shikhon-no-tama we are talking about here." Her lips folded into a wicked grin as she said this.

"So you heading home now?" Sesshomarou asked.

"Yeah"

"Then lets go"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'lets go', you aren't coming with me………..are you?" she finished with a bit of uncertainty on her voice.

"Well I can't risk anything, we are partners in this and I prefer we stay near each other, just so the other doesn't stray!"

"I can't bring you with me, I live in an apartment all by myself, besides my neighbors think that I am just an ordinary girl who makes her living by teaching martial arts to children, you are gonna blow all that up!"

"I don't think so!"

"Besides I can't bring a guy in my apartment, everyone will think that we are engaged or something."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No, I am single; who do you think would fall for a martial arts teacher?"

"Then lets go, and don't worry, I wont rape you" he replied as he continued to walk. His comment was met with a killer expression from Kagura.

"You can't rape me, even if you wanted to!" she said trying to act tough.

"Well it seems that you really want to be raped and are prompting me to do so."

"You are beginning to get on my nerves, what makes you think so, let me tell you, I didn't become a thief just like that, I am a trained assassin."

"And you want to get raped."

"Listen I am putting up with you long enough, just because you saved my life doesn't mean you can say and do whatever you want with me."

"Then let me keep the jewel and I will let you be." He finished with a sly gin on his otherwise expressionless face, he knew very well that Kagura wasn't going to risk that, and at the same time Kagura realized that she was running out of options, although she didn't like the idea but she again realized that Sesshomarou wasn't the type of man who would take no for an answer, there was no point in arguing with him! Besides his claims were also legitimate. After some lengthy hesitations and suggestions she finally yielded.

"So shall we go?" asked a semi amused Sesshomarou as he motioned for a cab to halt. "Ladies first" he said in a mocking tone as he held out the door to Kagura.

"Ladies First" Kagura mimicked duplicating his tone as she slammed the door in an attempt to smash his fingers that were holding it, but Sesshomarou acted as if it had happened many times before as in a lightning like reflex he removed them before taking his seat beside the driver. By then Kagura had gotten rid of her thief uniform and was dressed in a casual tank top. "You are really gonna regret this you know." She said in a dangerous tone as if she would have killed him right at that instant.

"Had a quarrel with your wife, mister" asked the cab driver not perceiving the real nature of their relationship.

"Honey, please calm down, you don't want strangers making fun of our family arguments now do you?"

"What did you call me????" Sesshomarou received an assassin's glare from Kagura.

"Come on darling, just because I called your mom fat doesn't mean that I don't respect her."

"Watch your tongue mister I could kill you right this instant!!!!" Kagura's voice was as threatening as ever and Sesshomarou's smirk did very little to cool her down.

"Same old story in every family, chill out mister your wife will get over this sooner or later, same thing happens to me all the time!" the cab driver reassured Sesshomarou.

"I am sure you are right." Sesshomarou returned as the cab proceeded towards its destination.

* * *

Authors Notes: Anyway I would be happy to get some more reviewers, I mean if you are not reviewing then I feel as if my story isn't doing well. So if you read them and like them so I guess I have the right to ask for a review. Anyway all suggestions are welcome. **By the way what do you think is the moment of the story? **


	3. Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Are these disclaimers really that important, I mean it's obvious isn't it?

So, hope all of you are gonna have a great valentines day. Now I won't bore you up with my intellectual comments, but still, if you think that the characters are losing their feel then please inform me, still, I did my best to keep them in character. And also inform me if this story is boring you up, I will try to spice it up a bit.

**

* * *

Back Home**

The entire cab journey was mainly characterized by the occasional whimper from Kagura followed by the half empty threats which were answered by the instantaneous yet smart replies from her unusual companion. However it seemed that there was some understanding among the bickering duo as Kagura motioned the cabbie to stop as it reached towards the street where she lived.

"Are we there?" asked Sesshomarou not caring to look back at her.

"It's just down the street, a block from here."

Although Sesshomarou wanted to know why they were not extending the ride upto their destination but he decided against asking her for it. Although it had been but a very short time that they had known each other but still he had enough trust in her to let her do whatever she was intending to do. He looked at Kagura hoping that she would partner the burden of the fare but instead of doing that Kagura just put on a fox like smile and said, "Darling, have you paid the cabbie yet?" It was her time to rejoice as he tried to conceal his annoyance and moved on to pay the bill.

"Now tell me mister why is it that we could not move into your residence?"

Though he hadn't been prepared for this question, Sesshomarou's ever cool expression did not change, he somehow stammered, "It's because I don't have a home."

"WHAT? You don't have a place to live IN?" Asked Kagura half flabbergasted half overwhelmed but before she could continue Sesshomarou decided that it was best to conclude the topic while the ball was still in his court, so he cut her off in midway, "Well it's like this, I was a little over ambitious and so my mom and dad, ya know, threw me and my activities out!"

That, fortunately put an end to the topic and Sesshomarou was relieved when he observed that Kagura was not asking anymore queries regarding his personal life. Although an army of questions started infiltrating her head yet she decided that it was perhaps a touchy topic on which asking questions would be unwise. _'He must have gone through a lot in his earlier years, no wonder he has such a cold aura around him.'_ As they approached her room Kagura all of a sudden felt unsure of what she did. She had never had much company before and even when she had it certainly wasn't male company.

"Listen, don't think I will get softened by your ruffled history." She said trying to act tough, she wasn't about to give her control away to some strange emotionless maniac, "If you are going to stay you will have to abide by the rules, first no drinking or smoking indoors…….

She was again cut off by Sesshomarou's voice "Why can't you explain this after we have reached the apartment, I am tired and I think that I will need a shower"

Kagura was dumbfounded by the mere arrogance of the guy, just when she though she was going to regain some sort of command over the whole situation he seemed to take it away from her, that too almost effortlessly.

"So THIS is your apartment?" asked a partly irritated Sesshomarou, it wasn't the size that was bothering him but it was the mere condition in which it was kept that did, clothes were scattered everywhere, the kitchen was in a mess. It was perhaps only to be rivaled by cosmos that prevailed before the world was created.

"You don't sound too happy." Kagura retorted, she obviously didn't like Sesshomarou's gestures.

"That's because I am not."

"Listen mister, who the fuck do you think you are? You didn't even have a proper home and now that I am allowing you to stay with me in a real apartment and the best thing you can do to thank me is remind me how messy I am?"

Sesshomarou felt it was pointless to continue the squabble at that point, besides she was right, at that instance technically speaking he indeed was homeless, so he decided that it was best for him to keep quiet and accept the hospitality, or rather the hostility that he was receiving.

"Listen, this is quite a nosy neighborhood so please try to maintain as low a profile as you can, I don't want any unwanted rumors spreading about me and a guy staying together and all."

He just gave carefree 'ok' and then retreated to the bed picking up some old magazines that were scattered around.

'_Imagine the nerve of this_ guy' thought Kagura as she proceeded towards the bathroom. Discarding her clothes, she stood in front of her mirror analyzing the battle scars that she had received earlier that day. Most of them were still quite fresh. She touched one of them only to find that the cut still hurt. The feel of the shower and the water trickle down her naked skin was a heavenly sensation after the long and eventful day. She felt strange; never did she stay with a companion of the opposite sex before and now as she was taking her shower and the only thing that was separating them was just the wall. Her muscles tensed, whether it was the water or the thought none but god knew. Unconsciously she reached for one of her towels but was stopped midway by a loud 'thud' that she heard from the other room and before she could regain her sagacity the lights went out.

"Sesshomarou is everything okay?" she asked, semi-nervous, semi-irritated, although she was hoping that the night would pass without anyone noticing her companion but it seemed that someone high up had made some other plans!

"Everything is fine." came the answer.

"Well it certainly doesn't sound such."

"No need to worry, I have everything under control." It was, as always quite difficult to ascertain the emotions in his tone but still something told her that he wasn't telling entirely the truth.

"Are you sure?"

"Well to tell the truth, I attempted to switch on the television, and it wouldn't go on, so I kind of messed with the plugpoint and one thing led to another and……… well I think I upset the fuse ………"

Before he could finish a roar came from the bathroom and with that she came running out disregarding the fact that she was in a towel, "YOU SCALAWAG, what did you say you just do? I assure you, before this night ends you will end up getting killed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After some moments of chaos~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't worry, I will fix it."

"And break another switch? NO, I am calling an electrician tomorrow, until then…………………."

"We stay in the dark!"

"Will you stop cutting off my words? Anyway, I think I have some candles around!"

"Candles? Nothing more hi-tech?"

"Well, luckily it was my birthday last week and the candles are in my purse, and if I try to find a light source then I have to say that it's next to impossible to find them now in midst of such chaos!"

"OK!" sighed Sesshomarou, it wasn't like he messed things up quite often and certainly was never yelled at when he did so this was all quite new to him, "Well Miss Kagura!"

"I don't want to hear anything, I am standing on the edge of sanity and your remarks aren't helping"

"Well I just wanted to say that…….."

"If you want dinner then let me tell you that you are not getting any."

He was rather taken aback by her statement, he was quite hungry after the day's activities but still he didn't mind much for his work had kept him hungry many times before, he continued, "I just wanted to tell you to get clothed properly."

And it was at that instant that Kagura realized that the only thing covering her naked body was the towel from her bath earlier, her first thought was to hit him on the head with anything she could lay her hands on but still she somehow managed to control herself as she recognized that he wasn't the perverted type. She somehow shut herself in the bathroom and changed.

As she came back there was a decent amount of light in the room, all the candles were lit in strategical positions to provide as much light as possible. "So you finally managed to make yourself useful" she exclaimed.

"Well if I wasn't useful, we could have been in the front page of tomorrow's newspaper as the victims of an unfortunate accident." He snorted, whether it was some stray remark or was it meant to remind Kagura of his heroism she could not determine, "So you can thank me by serving dinner."

His last remark startled her, _'That damn opportunity seeker!'_, "Well if you want dinner you have to help me prepare it."

Although cooking had never been Sesshomarou's forte yet he noticed that if he was gonna eat then there was no point in arguing with Kagura.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" he said as his fork cut into the semi roasted chicken, it wasn't a very pleasant meal and was fairly undercooked but he didn't want to start a brawl with her. The dinner table was made luminous by the two candles placed in between them. The blend of the light and dark mixed with the eerie silence that characterized their meal added a strange flavor which was well accepted by both the roommates, rather partners in crime. Sesshomarou couldn't remember last when he had talked so much in a single day, while as for Kagura the entire part of having to share her apartment with a strange guy whom she had met just this afternoon was a ceremony in its own right. She had never been popular with boys; and always had trouble with relationships, she wasn't someone who could be bound up by commitments, she was pompous, outgoing, and freedom was one thing that was most important to her. She felt men always slowed her down, and all the guys who had the hots for her felt somewhat insecure due to her nature, it wasn't like she wasn't loyal but she didn't give in to most of their demands, she wouldn't shed her clothes at the drop of anyone's coins, she wasn't herself quite demanding but she refused to be dominated by anyone. She was like the wind and so was her heart which craved for someone who could restrict her yet set her free. As a million thoughts regarding her life and past clouded her mind a familiar voice cleared them all.

"What are you thinking about?"

As she turned her eyes to Sesshomarou, who had finished his dinner, she received the common yet heart warming glare that he was famous for. And all of a sudden an unconscious smile flashed upon the lips of Kagura, she didn't know why but she actually felt good about everything. "Nothing" she managed to declare.

"So have you decided where I am supposed to sleep?"

"Well I don't care where you sleep as long as you stay out of my bed." Kagura was almost sure that he would go up revolting against her remark but strangely enough he remained silent. It was sort of irksome for Kagura to face no resistance from him, but then that was how he was, always the unpredictable. She decided to raise the stakes, "And I can't offer you any blankets either." She declared hoping to earn a remark from Sesshomarou but still she faced no resistance, which got her a bit pissed off, _'Who the hell does he think he is, ignoring me like that?'_ and before she knew it her moment of sagginess was replaced with anger, "And listen, no monkey business, if you even think of trying anything the results are really gonna be worrying."

"Goodnight then" Sesshomarou's remark caught her tongue tied.

"Goodnight" she somehow stammered.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, as always R&R, my anonymous reviews are on so those who are a bit lazy to log on can also do so. Now, I was wondering whether my descriptions of Kagura's/Sesshomarou's inner thoughts are upto the mark, and if you notice anything which does not seem OK to you, send me a message. Oh and one of my friends, who is more of a foe, told me that the standard of my English was low!!! So please share your views about the comment.

.


	4. In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental

So the next chapter is up. I love this one, it has it's moments, the next chapter is going to be boring though, so please bear with me.

**

* * *

**

**In Love**

"Goodnight then" Sesshomarou's remark caught her tongue tied.

"Goodnight" she somehow stammered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the sun rose, with it perhaps rose the hopes and aspirations of a million residents, Kagura was no different. She got up, and found Sesshomarou still on the couch_. 'How could the man sleep so tight on an uncomfortable couch'_ she inwardly thought, the entire couch couldn't contain his massive frame and a portion of his legs were sticking out, he was wearing no shirt, just the previous days pants and a vest. Kagura suddenly realized that due to yesterday's activities she had barely had a chance to examine him properly, even though she didn't want to, still she had to admit that the way he maintained himself was quite impressive, possibly the sun revealed some of his hidden features like the long faint magenta stripes on his cheeks. He had a peaceful expression on his face but as Kagura tried to lean close to him to examine his markings he unconsciously pulled up his hand, pointing to the fact that his senses were well alert. _'It's better not to wake him, he must be tired'_ Kagura thought as she revised his previous day's actions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After half an hour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomarou woke up, eyed his surroundings.

"So, you are finally awake." snorted Kagura from the kitchen, where she was preparing breakfast.

"Yup."

"Come and have breakfast."

"You seem to be in a good mood today!" Sesshomarou remarked, eying Kagura at the dining table.

"Well, we have a shikhon-no-tama; we are on the verge of getting rich, why shouldn't I be happy."

"Well, for starters, you have a broken fuse, say, it seems you tidied up the place." Sesshomarou said as he examined the surroundings, the heaps of clothes scattered here and there had disappeared, and the piles of magazines were stacked up properly.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you I've called an electrician who will be coming by shortly, I have some martial arts lessons to give so I wont be home, so please receive him."

"Ok, but lets get to the point, when are we going to meet Naraku, for the jewel?"

"Stop rushing things, I will call my moderator and I'm sure she will be able to stage a meeting, sooner rather than later."

"Moderator?" Sesshomarou gasped.

"Well my job is to steal; the moderators are the ones who sets up the deals."

"You mean we won't be able to meet Naraku?"

"Ofcourse we will meet him if the situation demands it, why the fuck are you so hell bent on meeting Naraku, he your long lost lover or something?" Kagura grunted out.

"Well lets just say I have an old score to settle with the guy."

"I am getting late, if I don't reach my school in time the children will get restless, bye."

"And what am I supposed to do once you are away? You asked me to maintain as low a profile as I can but surely you don't expect me to stay in the apartment all day long!"

"You'll manage!" and with that Kagura rushed out the door. Sesshomarou paced towards the window only to see a black car driving away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a while~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ding Dong, the doorbell rang._

"You must be the electrician", said Sesshomarou as he led the man to the fuse.

"Who are you, and wheres Kagura?" asked the other guy, who looked quite aged and experienced.

Sesshomarou was rather taken aback by the question, but still he managed to retain his expression, "I am a friend of hers. May I ask your identity?"

"Well I am the neighborhood's electrician; my name is Myoga, I've known Kagura since she was a toddler."

"Well I guess that explains your inquisitive nature." Sesshomarou ended with a bit of arrogance in his voice, he wasn't used to answering random questions made by anyone, but still he figured that this guy must be very close to Kagura so he tried his best not to cross him. "So, you must be very familiar with the neighbors and surroundings, I came just last night so it would be nice if you fill me up with some info."

"Didn't hear a please!"

'_Look at the nerve of the old man, if she wasn't so close to Kagura I swear to god I would have broken some of his bones'_ he thought in his mind, but tried to maintain some decency in his speech, "Please." He somehow uttered.

"Well, as you are being so nice I might as well fill you in, this is a quite neighborhood, the people are very friendly……………"

"Say something that is more useful." Myoga's words were cut off by Sesshomarou.

Myoga was a little irritated but decided against pushing Sesshomarou too far, "Kagura's parents came here when she was just one year old, after her father died a few years ago her mother went back to live at their ancestral home in Europe, as for Kagura, she was too attached to the place to leave, so she stayed, some say that her father was killed over some property dispute …………"

"I think I better not peek into others personal matters, so anything about the neighborhood?"

"Well it's a great neighborhood, no crime here for decades, the people are really nice, say, you haven't filled me up with your info, Kagura isn't like the woman who is much into dating and all that, and now she brings home her boyfriend! That IS a surprise, and a very pleasant one, our little Kagura has finally grown up! "

"Well sorry to break your 'pleasant surprise' but we are not together."

"Yeah, yeah all young couples say that, besides at my age it takes just a glance to know the relationship between a young boy and a girl."

"And still now you haven't taken a glance of us together, so don't jump to conclusions." He put Myoga off in a stern voice, and with that turned to one of the magazines.

Myoga was a little shaken by the quick sharp answers' coming out from the man in front of him, perhaps that was the reason why no conversation followed.

"It's all fixed." exclaimed Myoga, admiring his handiwork.

"How much?"

"Nah you don't have to pay, I missed Kagura's birthday last week so tell her that this is her gift!"

"OK then, goodbye." said Sesshomarou as he held out the door.

"No parting coffee, lad?"

Sesshomarou wasn't used to being called a lad, it was true that the age difference between them justified Myoga's sentence but still he had worked his way up from a penniless wench to a multi millionaire, so he was naturally a little proud of himself and demanded respect. Still he also had some sort of respect for elders, for he offered to visit the nearest coffee shop with Myoga, whether it was to hide his inability to cook, or to get a feel of the neighborhood none knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we are here." said Myoga as he got himself a seat.

Sesshomarou did the same as he eyed the surroundings; it was the time of the day when he would usually have his evening tea, sitting besides his personal pool. It was quite a new experience to him, he had visited coffee shops before, but that was a long time ago, as of late he had been a regular at five star hotels and restaurants.

"May I have your order please?" a waitress came up and asked, "So Myoga, who is your new friend?"

"Surprise, surprise, he isn't my friend, guess what, she is Kagura's new boyfriend!" No sooner did Myoga finish his statement than Sesshomarou realized that almost all eyes in the shop had turned to him. Some had the look of disbelief on their faces while others were ecstatic about the announcement. It seemed that there was some unwritten law of the neighborhood which stated that Kagura couldn't have a boyfriend!

"Really? Kagura has finally found a boyfriend?" said the waitress staring at Sesshomarou, "And Myoga, let me correct you, he isn't Kagura's new boyfriend, he is her first boyfriend!"

"Yeah, that's right I guess! Come on lad let me introduce you to the rest of the neighbors!"

Sesshomarou wasn't prepared for such a reception, for the first time in life he was at a loss of words. As Myoga made the rounds around the coffee shop introducing him to everyone all Sesshomarou could do was stammer. _'Kagura is certainly not going to like this'_ he inwardly thought but for some strange reason he didn't want to break the expectations of so many happy people in front of him! _'This day can't get any worse' _he thought. But sadly for him god had made other plans! Just then a black car screeched to a halt outside the shop. "Look who has dropped by!" exclaimed Myoga in excitement, whereas for the first time in his life Sesshomarou felt nervous.

Kagura had been a regular visitor at the coffee shop herself, and like any other day she entered the shop. As soon as he placed one foot inside all the eyes turned from Sesshomarou to her, she at once noticed that something was out of place, she took a moment to read the expression on everyone's faces, but she couldn't make neither head nor tail out of it. Once she caught a glimpse of Sesshomarou and Myoga together, a startling thought crossed her mind. Still she tried to act normal, "So, what are you two doing here?" she asked looking over at Sesshomarou.

"Your father figure here wanted to have some coffee, so I brought him here."

"Oh look! She is blushing." An unknown voice from the crowd muttered.

"Who is blushing?" Kagura stated, looking around for the source of the comment.

"Don try to act innocent my dear, guilty pleasures after all!" cried the waitress from before, staring at Kagura.

Kagura narrowed her eyes, the expression on Sesshomarou's face wasn't easing her curiosity one bit, she had already made out that whatever it was involved her and Sesshomarou but couldn't or rather didn't want to put her finger on it. "Can you guys excuse us for a minute?" she declared at the swelling throng, "Sesshomarou, will you come with me please!"

"No problem my girl, we can even excuse you for an hour." chirped Myoga. Kagura put on a faint smile of approval at Myoga before dragging Sesshomarou to the back of her car.

"Whats going on in there?"

"Well, it's a long story." Sesshmarou answered.

"I am not in a hurry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After some rigorous explaining~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What? Why didn't you tell Myoga that we are not together?" retorted an annoyed Kagura.

"I tried but he wouldn't listen."

"I leave you to yourself for half a day and you do this? I thought I asked you to maintain a low profile!"

"I was doing pretty well before this Myoga came along!"

"That's it! I am going in and telling the truth."

"And tell them that we are thieves?"

"No just that we are not together." replied Kagura.

"Go ahead then, that's exactly I was about to do!"

"And you are going to come with me, and corroborate my statement." With that Kagura pulled Sesshomarou with her as she entered the shop.

"So what did you two do in the car?" exclaimed another waiter.

"Perhaps they kissed!" again came an unknown voice.

"Kagura I know how lonely you were for the past few years, I am really glad that you found your man. This calls for a celebration. My Kagura has finally found her spouse!" cried Myoga.

"Well, I am sorry to disappo……." Kagura's words were cut off by a stray voice among the crowd, and a well built man, perhaps the same age as Kagura, stepped forward, with him came a red headed woman, clinging to his shoulder.

"Kouga! The last person I wanted to meet today!" sighed Kagura.

"So what did you do to seduce him Kagura? Drugged him?" snapped Kouga.

"Shut up Kouga, I don't want to start anything now!" retorted an angry Kagura. Uptill now Kagura's expression was that of embarrassment mixed with annoyance, but everyone could sense that she wasn't angry, but all that suddenly changed, the expression on her face told that she was ready for anything including a bloodbath. Ofcourse uptill now she had given various threats to Sesshomarou but the fact that they were just a way for her to talk was understood by everyone, but this time she seemed dead serious.

"Kouga is right Kagura, the only way someone could fall for you is by mistake, or if your boyfriend is impotent." The girl beside Kouga snapped out.

"Shut up Ayame!"

"Getting angry Kagura? You know Ayame is telling the truth, besides everyone knows that he is gonna fuck you, and then dump you within six months, and then you can mother a bastard child."

Kagura was containing her emotions till then but in one instant everything bottled inside her boiled over! Kouga had always been a hottie with the girls, but Kagura never paid any attention to him, he had always gotten under her nerves and had always insulted Kagura over her lack of feminity. And what was worse was that she couldn't ever give out a proper answer to his insults, but all that was about to end, in the heat of the moment she let out a devilish grin, "Well Kouga, I have to tell you that you are wrong, me and Sesshomarou have been together for quite some time now, so you can just fuck off, oh yeah, and Ayame, I know you are a little pissed about the fact that my boyfriend is more handsome and a hell lot more stronger than Kouga, but no use unleashing your frustrations on me dear, I am sure god will be kind enough to bestow you with atleast one baby, inspite of yours and Kouga's semi-fertile condition."

Half the customers left anticipating the certain fisting that was about to follow, others stayed to watch the fun. Myoga tried to act moderator, "Come now guys, cool it down!" he said to both the parties.

"Shut up old man, I am gonna rid Kagura of her sarcasm once and for all." And with that Kouga proceeded towards Kagura, who was ready with one of her fighting stances, but as Kouga's first blow arrived, before Kagura could dodge it another hand came in between, catching it in an iron grip.

Kagura looked up and saw Sesshomarou who was atleast 6 inches taller than Kouga towering over him, holding Kouga's fist while he tried desperately to free it. "Myoga told you to leave politely, I promise, that I wont be so gentle." He said in a voice, stern yet devoid of any emotions. Everyone was amazed at his display of strength, no one before had stopped a punch from Kouga in mid air like that, and the way Sesshomarou did it, it seemed that he had enough power to repel almost five hundred of such fists together. Kouga himself was taken aback at his amazing feat. He took a few steps back in alarm as Sesshomarou let go of his hand.

"Kagura, so you even started to hide behind men, I thought you were the independent type, never knew you would chicken out." Returned an angry Kouga.

Before Kagura could let out a proper reply, Sesshomarou's voice was heard loud and clear, "If you haven't noticed, she isn't hiding behind me, it is I who is standing in front of her, and by the way, you are boring me out, so if you are just going to talk then we might as well leave." With that Sesshomarou grabbed Kagura's hand and led her out to her car.

"What happened? Running away?" Kouga snorted, acting tough.

"Yes, running away from sheer boredom." came the ice cold reply from Sesshomarou which left Kouga at a loss of words, as he watched Sesshomarou drive home with Kagura.

* * *

Author's Notes: Quite an impressive display of strength from Sesshomarou there! I hope you like it as much as I do. Really a sharp twist Eh? Anyways please R&R and let me know your views. By the way I am having some serious doubts about the next chapter; actually I have developed two storylines completely different from one another, and am not sure which one would be best. Do you think I should post both letting you all to decide?

"Yes, running away from sheer boredom.": It's a quote from the anime that I borrowed. I thought I should let you all know.


	5. Back Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

It took me quite a while to update, but I was stuck with some exams so please pardon me. Anyway this is a type of explanatory chapter without which the story can't proceed, so even if you get a little bored by this, read on, I promise that the next chapter will be a blast.

**

* * *

Back Home**

The journey from the coffee shop to Kagura's house was quiet for both of the travelers, as each pondered over the events that had led to their situation. Usually Kagura was the one to start conversations but this time the eerie silence was broken by Sesshomarou's words, "Well Kagura I don't know if you have realized it by now but you had went to the coffee shop to declare that we were not together, now, considering the curious nature of the residents in this part of the town, half the locality will be convinced that we are a couple."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

"So, aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"I am not sure what to do anymore."

"We can always tell the truth to Myoga!" replied Sesshomarou, although he was a quiet person, he didn't exactly want Kagura to remain so as well!

"Sesshomarou, I have to tell you something, my relationship with Myoga is, more like a father-daughter relationship, my father never used to be home due to work issues, so I really never opened up to him, as for my mother, she was like from an another planet, to her it was always about her ownself, she never spent much time with me as she was also busy with her work, so for the most part of my life I had stayed with Myoga! He was the only one I confided in, and he used to understand me. I never had many friends, and Myoga knows that. He really loves me, he wants me to be happy, and hence he had tried to make me more outgoing, so that I didn't feel lonely, but due to my nature no one, especially no boy ever got interested in me, I never cared but he felt that his daughter was being left out of everything and it upset him. So when he saw you at my room he became ecstatic, did you notice his expression when Kouga was saying that our relation would never last, he was really hurt at the very thought, so if I tell Myoga the truth, it would really leave him disturbed!"

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, who IS this Kouga?"

"Well he is the son of a bitch whose father had a business rivalry with mine! Infact when my father was killed in a car accident it was his father who came under suspicion, although I don't have anything against Kouga, he extends the old rivalry onto personal grounds, he blames my father for his father's misfortunes, and so releases his frustrations on me, it's somewhat like revenge, get it?"

"You are a complex group of people." remarked Sesshomarou as he brought the car to a halt outside Kagura's apartment.

"Afraid so!" Kagura put on a faint smile.

"Whats for dinner?" asked Sesshomarou promptly dismissing the entire conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning, Sesshomarou!" exclaimed Kagura as he pushed Sesshomarou off the couch.

"One of these days I am going to suffer from sleeping disorders." He returned.

"Well, I certainly can't order another bed for you now can I?"

"When is this gonna end? And when are your so called moderators gonna do their bloody job?"

"Hey this is a multi million dollar deal! We can't rush things?"

"So how long is it gonna take?"

"Don't know."

Sesshomarou felt no need for the conversation to continue; instead he headed for the breakfast table and wasn't pleased with it. "What is this? You haven't prepared breakfast yet?"

"Who the hell do you think you are? Ordering me around!"

"I am Sesshomarou, the most feared Maf…………… forget it!" He held himself back at the last instant; he let out a sigh of relief when he realized that Kagura didn't make anything out of his unfinished statement.

"Listen, we have no groceries, no cereals, and nothing edible in the house, so go out and fetch some." Kagura retorted.

Sesshomarou didn't comment, instead went back to the couch and pulled a blanket over himself.

"Didn't you hear me, go out and fetch something, or stay hungry."

"Okay then, I guess you will have to stay hungry!" as he finished his statement he brought out a pack of biscuits from his pocket and started munching on them.

"From where did you get that?"

"Something I bought yesterday."

"Give me some."

Sesshomarou didn't utter anything, doing justice to his ever calm and collected persona, but showed no signs of sharing.

"I said give me some."

"Go out and fetch some yourself."

That was the last straw, both hadn't eaten anything at night, owing to the chaotic nature of the previous evening and was hungry, no matter how much Kagura tried to bash Sesshomarou he would always find a way to bypass her, she hadn't even succeeded in getting him to quarrel with her so that she could take her fury out on him, it was indeed more than she could take. Before Sesshomarou knew it Kagura pounced on him. "I am gonna kill you and then take the biscuits!" It was so sudden that even Sesshomarou's lightning fast reflexes couldn't save him. Kagura jumped on his chest and aimed a punch at his face; Sesshomarou could barely dodge that before another blow followed, which hit the side of his eye. Before she could recoil however Sesshomarou regained control, this time he pushed Kagura down from the sofa, reversed their position and held up his hand, Kagura lifted her hands to her face guarding it, anticipating the hit that would surely follow, but strangely enough, the next blow never came, instead he got up from over her as if nothing had happened and walked over to the biscuits, which, by then had been smashed by the violence to which it was subjected to.

"What happened, won't you finish this?"

"You may behave like a 10 year old but unlike you I am a mature person, and I don't really enter into unnecessary fights."

'_The smart ass'_ Kagura inwardly thought _'Acting like he is over a hundred years old'_.

_________________________________________After some Chaotic moments~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomarou finished his shower and got himself refreshed, his eyes still bore a scar though.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagura as he saw Sesshomarou heading towards the door.

"None of your concern."

"Well then do whatever you feel like, I don't give a shit." She retorted. Sesshomarou didn't feel the need to reply as he exited the apartment.

Kagura didn't think much about what happened as she set about her work during the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switching to Inuyasha's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha, you haven't even touched your food." Kagome cried out as Inuyasha proceeded to conclude his breakfast.

"Kagome is right Inuyasha, you shouldn't make yourself suffer for what happened, it wasn't you who was responsible." Miroku tried to soothe Inuyasha, who was in a mixed state of sorrow, anger and regret over the incidents of the past few days.

"How can you all say so?" barked Inuyasha, "Sesshomarou tried to save us back there, I could have always prevented him from going back there, or we could have atleast accompanied him." Inuyasha snorted as he punched the table in fury, but immediately pulled back as a severe sting shot out through his arm making him realize that his bullet wound hadn't healed yet.

"Inuyasha, please don't put the blame on yourself, besides there was nothing you could do", said Sango, "You amongst all people should know that if your brother makes up his mind about something not even god can change it."

"Besides, the newspaper, and the media have confirmed that no bodies were found at the site." Kagome reminded him.

"Then where is he, he should have had contacted me by now! If something happens to him I swear to god that I am going to destroy the whole…………." But before Inuyasha could finish he was interrupted by his phone.

"Hello" rather arrogantly.

"I am at the train station, pick me up." The voice from the other end startled Inuyasha. The line was disconnected.

"Good lord." Cried Inuyasha.

"What is it?" asked the rest of the gang.

"It's Sesshomarou, Miroku, come with me, we need to pick up Sesshomarou." And he didn't even waste a second before running towards his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After some anxious hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man Sesshomarou, if something had happened to you I swear to god that I would have burnt this entire city alive! Where had you been? Why hadn't you contacted us?" Inuyasha said in one breath.

"Yeah, ever since you disappeared Inuyasha here hasn't eaten or slept properly" Miroku stated as Inuyasha turned red.

"Grow up Inuyasha, we aren't children anymore that you wont be able to defend yourself without me!" replied Sesshomarou in an indifferent way.

"Well…..Eh, you hadn't stated your will, I was just worried about the possession of the property." Inuyasha tried to act tough in front of Sesshomarou.

"Stop it you two." Said Kagome abruptly ending the conversation, "And have lunch."

"Where were you?" Inuyasha repeated, "And nothing is going to be served till you make it clear."

"Ok if you want to know so badly…………………………"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a lengthy explanation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you mean to tell me that you plan on killing Naraku by staying with a thief, who is arrogant, that too in a stuffy apartment, and she doesn't even give you breakfast!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Yes."

"Well it's your decision, we won't oppose it, but by the scar on your eye, I am all the more worried about your safety."

"I can take care of myself."

"So how when are you going to return back?"

"Kagura won't mind my disappearance, might as well return tomorrow!" said Sesshomarou as he headed towards his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Kagura's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was past midnight and Sesshomarou still hadn't returned. Kagura was starting to worry. Although she couldn't understand the reason behind her worries but still without Sesshomarou around she felt a bit lonely. It was not supposed to make her worry as she had been alone for the most part of her life yet the house felt incomplete without him even if he had been there for only two days. _'He isn't the type to get sentimental over today's incident, what must be the cause of his sudden disappearance?'_ Suddenly a thought struck Kagura, _'Perhaps he was with the police'_ she thought, but it was dismissed at the next instant when she realized that such things only happened in movies. She hadn't even had dinner, and her stomach was starting to produce noises. When her mind was in a state of total cosmos suddenly the doorbell rang. She rushed towards it.

"Where were you?" Kagura exclaimed seeing Sesshomarou on the other side.

"I was just taking a break from my life."

"You could have atleast informed me!"

"I didn't know that you would worry about ME."

"Well……." Kagura wasn't sure what to say, "I wasn't worried about you, it's just that Myoga had invited us to the annual get together of the society members, and we are supposed to go there together, if you hadn't returned Myoga would have started to suspect our relation."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow at six."

* * *

Author's notes: I am not going to say anything fancy now, just R&R and I will be happy.


	6. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Hey is writing the above disclaimer essential for all the chapters????

Anyway, here comes the next chapter. The reviews have been encouraging. This chapter wasn't at all required for the story progress, but I thought that lets not always rush towards the end!! Please read & review!

**

* * *

The Invitation**

As the next day dawned it brought with it some level of peace compared to the previous days, it was indeed a rare day as the two unusual room partners did not find themselves quarreling over silly issues. None understood but perhaps Sesshomarou realized that if he was going to stay then he might as well start doing some household work, which to him was nothing more than keeping his boots in the proper place, and picking up his plates after a meal. He had even gone out to fetch the day's grocery and other food items but for some reason unknown to him Kagura didn't include that in the household work category. As for Kagura, perhaps she too realized that expecting anything more from him was nothing but a wild fantasy, so she kept herself rather satisfied with his _'Helping hand'. _

"Sesshomarou, I hope you haven't forgotten about Myoga's invitation."

"No, so what exactly is going to happen at this annual gathering?"

"Well, nothing special, we are just going to meet up with some long time relatives, that's all."

"I though that you had no relatives."

"Didn't I tell you that Myoga and Shoga consider me as their daughter, I have spent most of my childhood with them and so I am quite close to all their relatives as well."

"Shoga?"

"Myoga's wife."

"So you are saying that you are like their adopted daughter! And they are your family."

"Yup, no one is more important to me than them."

"And I am supposed to go to your family gathering?"

"Well Myoga thinks that we are together, so that makes you a part of the family."

"Okay.", he said in a defeated tone.

"So be ready before six. And don't do anything suspicious, Myoga is suffering from a heart condition, if he learns that we are posers his hopes will be dashed; he has suffered one heart attack already"

"Come on, he isn't gonna suffer any heartattacks when he learns that we are posers. You have a wild imagination."

"Well, he has probably told the whole world that his daughter is engaged, if the truth comes out infront of everyone, he is going to face some serious embarrassment, and I don't want that to happen, not now atleast."

Sesshomarou could do nothing but nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At 6:05~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it that you are doing? We are late, it's your party after all." Reminded Sesshomarou taking a glimpse at his watch, he had always believed in punctuality even if it was a profitless appointment.

"Stop rushing." said Kagura as she stepped out wearing a black cocktail dress, and the elegance in which she carried it somewhat ruffled Sesshomarou.

"What are you waiting for now?" Kagura exclaimed noticing Sesshomarou's sudden inattentiveness.

"Nice to see you dress properly. I was in the notion that, given your dress sense, you would come out wearing a jumpsuit!"

"You don't look so bad in your tuxedo either."

"Come on now lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Myoga's Place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomarou hadn't been to any sort of family gatherings before. Surely he had been on many business dinners but there was a world of difference. As he approached the house he was a little taken aback by Myoga's house, surely it wasn't as big as some of the mansions Sesshomarou had seen earlier but still it was good enough to raise his eyebrows.

"Myoga is pretty rich for an electrician don't you think?" he finally said.

"That's because he isn't a fulltime electrician, he is an architect, he is handy with the wires so he often does this as a side job. He doesn't charge anything off his 'electrical' clients anyway!"

"Ok, so any tips on how to face your family?"

"Just be natural."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After sometime inside the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''_Just be natural'_ easy for her to say' thought Sesshomarou as he perched himself on a sofa cum loveseat. He was a little irritated by the noisy chit chat of some aunts of Kagura's as well as by the brat kids that were running around the place like they owned it. He wasn't the type of man who was into much socializing; he barely even had a proper conversation with his brother in 2 years. The last time they talked for a reasonable period was when he tried to convince him to settle the love triangle that he had gotten himself into, which didn't help much though as Inuyasha continued his what he called 'vegetarian affair' with a certain Yakuza chief called Kikyo, unknown to Kagome of course. But now it was he who was in need of some advice. He couldn't make out all that the female folk were saying amongst themselves but somehow he felt that the conversation centered round him and Kagura. No passerby had forgotten to take a glimpse of him. Some of them even took a minute to examine his features, specially the ladies, who were perhaps rather taken aback by the sudden announcement of Kagura's beau. One of them even came over and asked whether he was actually Kagura's lover. All Sesshomarou could do was to mumble out a positive answer. Kagura had taken off and was nowhere to be seen. _'When is this mental torture going to end?'_ thought Sesshomarou as he looked around for Kagura. In his search he inspected much of the house, failing in his mission he decided to give the basement a try. In the house that was the lone somewhat secluded place. As he was about to open the door a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Where are you going? And don't tell me you lost your way to the bathroom that's the lamest excuse in the world."

"Kagura there you are! I was looking for you!"

"Why?"

"Well I am sitting here with nothing to do, that too with strangers staring at me like I am some kind of a mafia or something!" he gave a mild pause as the 'mafia' word hit him but still continued, "As I am helping you, you should atleast give me some company."

"Since when did you start liking my company!" Kagura said in a teasing tone.

"Since today evening, 6:30 pm."

"No one can ever get under your skin can they?"

"Your family members are doing a pretty good job of getting under my skin, no one other than Myoga and his wife seems normal."

"Watch your tongue with my family or you are gonna regret it." Threatened Kagura.

Sesshomarou felt no need to answer the aforesaid question, instead he brushed past Kagura and started walking back, but the process led to Kagura spilling her drink, OVER HIM.

"When was the last thing you did something properly?" Sesshomarou's voice was expressionless as always but Kagura understood that he was really pissed off, so she decided against angering him some more.

"OK, cool, to err is human."

"Am I supposed to walk around like this?"

"No sweat Sesshomarou, I am bringing Myoga's jacket, I am sure he wont mind, meanwhile you open your jacket and other spoilt clothing and hand it over."

Sesshomarou did as instructed, perhaps because it was his only option, the procedure left him bare-chested, which really didn't bother Kagura as she had become quite used to Sesshomarou's frame.

Just then a voice was heard, "Kagura, are you down there? I've been looking all over for------" Her statement was left unfinished as her view caught Kagura, and a semi-dressed Sesshomarou.

"Have you found them dear?" another voice was heard approaching, Myoga was dumbstruck at the sight of the two.

More voices followed and very soon a small crowd had gathered in front of the basement door, making the once secluded place as tense as it could possibly be.

"Wait guys, I can explain, me and Sesshomarou here were just………well he spilled the, no I spilled the--- then he….well…we----" Kagura was at genuine loss of words.

"I know you two are young and full of energy, but in the basement during the party?" cried Shoga, "Don't you have any respect for------" Shoga, being perhaps the most talkative of the lot went on and on. Other comments soon started piling up, among them one stated something about the new generation being completely shameless, while others rated the incident disgraceful, the most amazing one, or rather the most surprising one was when one of Kagura's cousins asked her, "Wow what a body he has there." pointing towards Sesshomarou, and then turning towards Kagura said, "From where did you pick him up?"

Kagura, unable to find any words to defend herself hung her head in embarrassment, but all quietened up as Sesshomarou stepped forward, and in a calm but stern manner suppressed all the onlookers by a simple statement, "I had accidentally spilt my drink over my tuxedo, Kagura was just trying to help me out by replacing my jacket with one of Myoga's, and if anyone has any doubts you can ask Myoga, he knows about it."

All eyes turned to Myoga, who picked up Sesshomarou's semi-bluff and turned it into the truth. Kagura breathed a sigh of relief as the others present bought Sesshomarou's explanation which actually wasn't that far from the truth. "Now that we have that sorted out, why don't you all join us for dinner." Myoga suggested.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the table~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't even half way through the dinner than questions started filling Sesshomarou and Kagura's account.

"So you two seem to be very much in love." a certain aunt of Kagura's asked, "When did you two first meet?"

The so called couple wasn't at all prepared for such a question, both simultaneously broke out into an answer: "July of 2007." said Sesshomarou, and at the same time Kagura said "May 2008." All the guests were flabbergasted by such diversity in their answers.

"Well, if it was one or two months off the mark I wouldn't have bothered, but a complete year in the difference of opinion?" said someone.

"Sesshomarou dear, why do you always mix up the day when we met with the time we became an official couple?" Kagura tried to protect both herself and Sesshomarou, but in her haste she only managed to raise more eyebrows.

"So you mean to tell us that you became an official couple before you even met each other?" came the obvious question.

"Well ----- you see, it's,----" Kagura felt as if she was being held at gunpoint, luckily for her though, as always Sesshomarou came to her rescue.

"We met each other over the internet, and we fell in love since then, we met each other in person a lot later though."

"Oh" exclaimed the questioner.

"So where did you first meet?"

"Cairo, Egypt" said Kagura, and simultaneously, "Kathmandu, Nepal." said Sesshomarou which further raised the curiosity of everyone present.

"Why are there so much diversity in your answers? It's almost as if you are making this up." someone stated.

"Diversity is a way of life, if both of us had been of the same type, things between us could have never worked out." said Sesshomarou silencing the protestor, while Kagura mentally prepared a list of some hospitals she might have to visit after such bombardment.

"So, where did you actually meet?" asked Myoga, in a suspicious and almost a broken tone, as doubts clouded his mind regarding the young couple's authenticity.

Both the speakers took some time to look at each other before Kagura finally settled the fact, "It was Cairo dear, can't you remember the camels and pyramids?"

Picking up on the cue, Sesshomarou corrected himself, "Yeah, yeah, now I remember."

"So Kagura, when should we expect 'Kagura junior'?" asked one of her cousins. The comment made Kagura blush out loud, which was a rare sight, "Whenever Sesshomarou here feels like it." She stammered in almost a drunken tone.

"So Sesshomarou, what do you do?"

Sesshomarou gave a blank look to Myoga, the asker.

"I mean what do you do for a living? You do earn, Right?" said Myoga.

"I have a business, imports and exports and all that stuff."

"What is it that you import?"

Kagura realized that things were blowing out of proportions. "Sesshomarou, I think we better head home now!" she said, interrupting Myoga.

"Whats the rush?" asked Shoga, "You haven't even had dessert."

"Actually, I think I left the gas on back at the apartment."

Before someone could suggest something that would prevent them from leaving Sesshomarou decided that it was now or never, he had been in such situations before, but it was always because his own life hung in the balance, this was the first time that he was about to do it for someone else's sake. He rushed to Kagura's side and cooked up a fake argument about her being careless, and before they could be stopped the couple bade a modest goodbye and hit the road, still engaged in the false quarrel.

* * *

Author's Notes: So what do you think, I don't know if I succeeded to catch your imagination, but I can't satisfy everyone now can I? Now that this chapter is up, I feel that I really am no idle idio….. Hey!!! I aint insulting myself, you guys can't trick me into doing this!!!!(I am spreading stupidity now, so you can ignore me) Once again please review!.


	7. The Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Well this isn't a long story but actually, when you sit in a city where temperatures are soaring over forty degrees(It's summer here, infact to heat water all you have to do is expose it to the sun for thirty minutes and it gets hotter than you can imagine), you can't really make up something huge very easily. I was giving chapters which were a little bit serious(except the last one), but this one contains some fluff. And I aint good at drawing word pictures about sentimental situations, which in other words is a type of spoiler, so please forgive me. Again R&R!

**

* * *

The Mask**

Before someone could suggest something that would prevent them from leaving Sesshomarou decided that it was now or never, he had been in such situations before, but it was always because his own life hung in the balance, this was the first time that he was about to do it for someone else's sake. He rushed to Kagura's side and cooked up a fake argument about her being careless, and before they could be stopped the couple bade a modest goodbye and hit the road, still engaged in the false quarrel.

……………………………………………After some serious shit…………………………………………

"Close one back there!" exclaimed Kagura as they entered her apartment.

"If we are going to survive this onslaught by your overly inquisitive family members we better make up some nice story, and quick." said Sesshomarou proceeding towards the shower.

"We can do so tomorrow, today let me get a goodnight's sleep and calm my nerves, today was like a battlefield." Kagura repied back.

"I've been in many warzones, but this was by far the worst." came Sesshomarou's voice from the shower.

…………………………………………..The next day…………………………………………………

"Nice to see breakfast being served on the table." said Sesshomarou as he took a seat at the table.

"You deserve this much for saving our asses yesterday."

"So thought of a good story yet?"

"I haven't thought about it, have you?"

Sesshomarou gave a blank look.

"OK, so lets give it like this, we met at the museum of history in Cairo, that too accidentally………" she was cut off by Sesshomarou.

"But I said that we met over the internet."

"Well we weren't expecting one another and when we met, I didn't know that you were the guy I used to chat with. Are you even following me?" she cried as Sesshomarou was seen getting himself busy with the breakfast.

"Please continue." came Sesshomarou's reply.

"Well then lets just say that you had misplaced your purse and I helped you to pay for your ticket……."

"I ought to be the one saving the damsel in distress, besides I seldom misplace things."

"How many times do you want to save this damsel in distress? Leave some kind of heroism for me too."

"Go ahead." said Sesshomarou although his emotionless tone gave out some sort of a disappointing air about it.

"Then we found out that we were in the same hotel, got acquainted, realized that we were internet chat friends and then things went their merry way!" finished Kagura in somewhat of a triumphant tone.

"There is just one problem with your story."

"Whats that?" asked Kagura astonished.

"Reality! What you said just now does not have even a remote connection with sanity; the world isn't so remarkable that the absurd things that you said just now can happen. These stuff only happens in movies!"

"Stop being the realist monk for once! Besides it's OUR love story, we can mold it in whatever way we want to."

"No one is going to believe us." came Sesshomarou's answer.

"Listen, I never had a boyfriend, no one even had the faintest belief that I was ever going to have a boyfriend, now that I have one, my lovestory is going to be something that people are gonna remember for years to come!"

Sesshomarou realized that it was useless arguing over the matter, Kagura had made up her mind, and no one could change that now. '_Molding your own lovestory_ _the way you want it to be'_ thought Sesshomarou as he concentrated more on his breakfast, _'No one ever gets a chance to do that in their entire lives, and we are getting one'_ he never realized that the hard and mature face of Kagura was just a mask for the schoolgirl inside her, which she kept locked away. The glitter in the eyes of Kagura told that she was enjoying the situation. _'Perhaps there's a different half of me too, hidden somewhere'_ Sesshomarou thought.

……………………………….After sometime………………………………………………………….

"Sesshomarou." called Kagura, who returned her gaze, "I think you are right! I was acting like a child, no-one will believe the pathetic story of ours! It was just that when we are young we have this fantasies that one day after a remarkable turn of events we are going to meet the perfect man or woman, then live the heroine's role we so often see in the movies, I just mixed the reality with fantasy I guess!"

It was the first time that Kagura had actually opened up to Sesshomarou and he didn't know what to say at this moment. "It's okay, I thought about it as well, the story isn't true, if we make it too realistic then Myoga will rest assure that we are a couple, and you know the emotional guy better than I do, lets leave a bit of shortcomings in it so that when he learns the truth, which he eventually will, it hurts him a lot less." Even though he said what a mature person would have said but his real motive, which he kept well hidden even to himself was perhaps to keep alive the childish Kagura, which he secretly enjoyed. _'If only all had the power to write their own story!'_ he thought.

* * *

Authors Notes: So what do you think, there aren't any Sess/Kagura stories joining the gang, (Except for Saphira's of course), so all you authors give this couple a shot! Inform me on your take of the story, and as always Read & Review! That's what keeps an author going, as they are our only rewards!


	8. Cheating Anyone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Okay I know all of you are probably mentally locking me up in a cage and throwing it in a pond full of crocodiles for such a long delay, but to tell you the truth I can't make up a story unless I really get in the mood. And being single certainly doesn't help! I had a really depressing few months, but lets not talk about depression as being an author I prefer to spread joy above everything else. So here goes the chapter.

**Cheating Anyone?**

………………………………………………………………After a few days…………………………………………………………………………

A very impatient and hyper Kagura was seen sitting by the ever calm Sesshomarou.

"That's it! I am never going to do business with her again!" she remarked, increasing the pressure on the shikhon-no-tama which she gripped firmly in her hand.

Sesshomarou, who was a bit engrossed in the magazine that he was reading wasn't taken aback at the sudden outburst, which was certainly not the first one of the day. He thought about consoling her but finally decided against doing what many would deem as impossible.

Kagura turned around, and as she caught the carefree face of his partner, her frustration tripled. "Aren't you even a little bit concerned about this?" she finally said, trying to sound as sane as possible.

"There is nothing to be concerned about", he replied "Besides, I have every little faith in her, I am sure that there is proper reason for such delay."

"You sound as if you had known her for five decades! You just met two days ago!"

Sesshomarou didn't see it fit to reply to her comment. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to recollect the events that had eventually led to the present Kagura. It had all started with Kagura met up with who she described as the best moderator in town. Her name was Koura. And she was supposed to contact Naraku and set up a meeting for the shikhon-no-tama deal. Kagura was expecting a call from her since last night, and still there was no sign of her, neither was she replying to any of the calls and messages Kagura had been sending. "What are we having for dinner" asked Sesshomarou hoping to lighten up her mood.

"If she doesn't call within one hour then be ready to go without food for the rest of the night" she yelled back.

Sesshomarou, sighed as he saw his plan backfire, when all of a sudden the phone rang.

"KOURA!!!!! Where the fuck were you?" She demanded.

Sesshomarou was unfazed by the event. As he looked on Kagura seemed to be getting more and more agitated.

"WHAT????? What do you mean? And what about the downpayment?? Hello! HELLO!" Kagura roared as the line was hung up!!!

"So, what did she say?" asked Sesshomarou.

"IF IT'S FOOD YOU WANT THEN GO COOK IT YOURSELF!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? YOUR PERSONAL SLAVE GIRL????"

"So, I guess that's a negative on Koura eh??"

"SINCE YOU HAVE ARRIVED IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE TAKEN OVER THE PLACE! YOU SIT AROUND ALL DAY DOING NOTHING, AND I HAVE TO ALMOST BABYSIT YOU LIKE A SINGLE MOTHER WITH A DEFORMED CHILD!!!!!"

Sesshomarou realized Kagura's tone, and decided that it was no time to be hanging around in front of her. So he somehow collected his jacket and hit the streets. It was a cheerful night, and inspite of an enraged Kagura, Sesshomarou somehow felt right at home in the alleys! After all, it was where he had started it all in the first place. Though it wasn't like the violent and downtrodden neighborhood in which Sesshomarou once dwelled but still it was enough to bring back some memories. Unconsciously he made his way towards the coffee shop. It was late but still he recognized some faces from his previous experience at the shop. He made his way to an empty table and took a seat. There wasn't as much whispers and commotion as the last time but still there were certain curious faces which tried to catch a good glimpse of him. As he was pondering whether to go back to a murderous Kagura or spending the night in the streets a lady came up to him.

"May I have a seat?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Came the answer.

"So you are Kagura's new boyfriend!"

"So?"

"You have quite a taste! I am a friend of hers."

……………………………………Meanwhile at Kagura's……………………………………………………

Kagura was regretting throwing Sesshomarou out once again! She tried ringing his mobile but it was switched off. It really annoyed Kagura when this happened to her. She wasn't exactly the regretting type of person! But somehow she felt that she had went over the line this time. Infact she had actually thrown Sesshomarou out for no fault of his.

Doing justice to her energetic nature she suddenly decided to go look for him. She even ignored the fact that she hadn't the faintest idea of where to look for him! But still, Sesshomarou didn't know much of the streets, so there were only a handful of places to look in. By this time she had gained quite a little knowledge of his likes and dislikes. For example, his attraction for royal and quiet places, his blue blooded habits, or his longing for houses filled with explosives and enemies, the only probable place had to be the coffee shop as the prospect of enemies and habits didn't seem plausible. As she was about to park her car a certain figure emerging from the café caught her eye. It was Sesshomarou and he was leaning down on the window of another car which she recognized all too well! It was her friend cum foe Katsumi's. They had a Tom And Jerry kind of relationship, with Kagura ending up as the unfortunate Tom most of the time.

'The slut' murmured Kagura! Katsumi had always been a type of boyfriend snatcher for her, even though she never paid any heed to the fact as most of the buys she met were not her type and so she overlooked Katsumi's slutty nature but this time was different, now she was bewitching Sesshomarou! That was the last straw for her. _'If that guy wants to fuck a slut then I have no business stopping him'_ she thought. But she couldn't figure out what they were doing. Being a woman after all the first thought that came into her mind was that they were probably kissing with Katsumi sitting inside the car. They were probably going to go to her place and get laid. Kagura got so pissed off that she stormed away from the scene.

She banged the door of her apartment so hard that the hinge came loose, but she didn't give a shit. She proceeded to make dinner following what Myoga once said to her, "If you ever get dejected just eat!" She knew all to well that nothing was more idiotic than that comment but still, she hadn't anything better to do.

………………………………………Back To Sesshomarou…………………………………………………..

As Sesshomarou walked back towards Kagura's apartment he pondered over what Katsumi said, 'If Kagura's mad then try giving her some of those fancy windchimes, she loves them!' Sesshomarou had never gone out of his way to please someone else before. It was a new experience for him. Even he couldn't understand on why he was doing all these, he could have easily gone to a luxury hotel to spend the night but somehow he didn't feel like it.

He went into the nearest place that sold widchimes he could find.

………………………………………Kagura again…………………………………………………………….

As she sped of to her apartment her mobile rang, slowing down and brushing her anger aside as much as she could she picked it up, it was Myoga.

"So how are you two doing?"

This got Kagura even more agitated. "Stop looking at us as if we are literally attached to each other!" she barked off in an angry tone.

"You two had a fight? Hey you should live like newlyweds and love each other, not like me and Shoga…………" Myoga couldn't complete his sentence. Kagura could hear an angry voice on the other side, probably Shoga's that went something like……….. "SO you think I am getting too old to work with heh? Lecherous man………", Myoga's apologetic tone followed. After that it seemed Myoga was thrown out of the apartment as well as Shoga continued with the phone.

Kagura, by then and had recited the story to Shoga. She felt a lot at ease about sharing her life with her, perhaps it was the concept of the 'girly talks', when all of a sudden Sesshomarou made his appearance.

"Kagura I have brought something for you to ease your anger" he said, ignoring the phone stuck to her ears. He knew he should have said something grander but that was his first time and it was the best he could do, "They are a set of windchimes, I hope you like it."

Kagura was dazzled, he couldn't decide whether to laugh or to cry, her anger melted away in an instant, sorrowfully at the same instant her mind drifted to Shoga, who being very talkative had ignored the sudden silence from the other side and continued to shower her with advice, flaunting her experience in these matters (Which older women always do when given the chance!) "…………and so I will tell you a sure shot method to know if he was cheating on you" said she as Kaura listened, "If he suddenly acts very kind and starts showering you with gifts, it's a very strong indication that something shady is going on!" With that the churchbells which she was hearing just a minute ago suddenly broke down! She hung up the phone with a roar.

"What the fuck were you doing with Katsumi? Who is she to you?" she barked angrily.

It was Sesshomarou's turn to be dazzled! "Arent you happy about the windchimes?" he let out a childish expression.

"Why don't you go give them to Katsumi then!!!!!" she gave a shout before throwing him out again.

* * *

Authors notes: So how was it? Pls R & R and as you all know suggestions as well as criticisms are always welcome. (But still suggestions and praises are more welcome than criticisms)


	9. The Job

**Sorry For Reposting this chapter, I was fooling around with my login page and deleted it by mistake**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Well, this was a chapter that really proved to be a challenge to write, I tried incorporating some humor into it but really there was no or very slim scope for it. But this chapter was needed in the way it currently is (or atleast I think so, if anyone begs to differ they can obviously express their views, I am quite immune to criticisms).

**

* * *

The Job**

The faint melody of a couple of wind chimes came from the balcony which clearly resonated the peace that had found Kagura's, rather Sesshomarou's and Kagura's apartment. Kagura had finally rid herself of the 'cheating on me' thought and had let Sesshomarou in. Now that she thought about it she couldn't understand why she got agitated in the first place. Sesshomarou however was back to normal, i.e., 'sit through the day, mess up the house and eat off Kagura's cooking' mode. Though Kagura resented the laziness and reluctance of Sesshomarou in doing household chores, it also gave her a bit more security, as she was certain that if Sesshomarou continued like that he wouldn't be successful in any relationships, so as far as Katsumi was concerned who is a little 'eat off someone else's ass' type, nothing could ever last between them. Besides if Kagura could just get his attention then probably she wouldn't have to worry about love rivals at all! It was like 'If you could make a really dense guy fall in love with you he'd be loyal to you all your life just because of the simple fact that he will be too dense to understand if some other women were making passes at him'. Now whether such positivity was the result of the feng shui effect that the windchimes brought with them or was that the couple had finally found some mutual admiration none knew.

However the morning peace was disturbed by the sound of Kagura's cellphone. The brief conversation which followed caught the attention of Sesshomarou.

"Who was it?" he asked as Kagura hung up.

"It's Kaoru, she says that there are some complications."

"Like…?"

"Well she had gotten in touch with Naraku & Co., and they said that they weren't convinced that some mere thieves could get their hands on the shikhon-no-tama, so before they meet us in person they want to contact us via a teleconference at their local hangout"

The thought of the teleconference displeased Sesshomarou a bit. If he were to appear before Naraku, he would surely be recognized by him as they had fought face to face on several occasions, so all his plans and efforts would be led to waste. Though at some unease Sesshomarou couldn't let this opportunity go, _'If this doesn't mess up, the next time we meet, Naraku will be as good as dead.' _he thought.

"So, when do we meet?" Sesshomarou continued.

"They told us to wait at the town square on Thursday at 12pm, from where they are gonna pick us up."

……………………………………..Thursday 11 am………………………………………………………….

"Are you sure we need to do this" asked Kagura for the fifth time that morning.

"We had planned to do this from the start, haven't we?" replied Sesshomarou as he put on his dress.

"But going to their hideout! I've got a bad feeling about this!"

"You think I, Sesshomarou is afraid of some measly bullets?"

"That's not the point, bullets don't care if you are afraid of them or not, if they hit you, you might die."

"Well the last time you risked your life to get the shikhon-no-tama, you went as a fearless woman, why the sudden change of attitude?"

"Last time I had nothing to lose."

"Then whats so different about this time?" he asked in his usual cold manner. Somehow his coldness didn't bother her too much anymore.

It was really a 'To be or not to be' like question that Kagura faced. She wasn't ready for this. Now that she thought about it, she really did feel as if there was more to life than riches and reputation. Previously she really didn't care as to what happened to her, she thought that the world wouldn't bother if something happened to her. Though it had been such a short time Kagura had really found out her true self, she realized that she was not as lonely as she thought herself to be. As long as there was trouble there was someone there for her. Uptill now she had never really acknowledged Myoga or Shoga as family but suddenly they felt so close. Whenever she faced a crisis Myoga would always shower her up with advice, they even rejoiced when they learnt about her so called boyfriend. She suddenly felt quite important, but most importantly the thought that haunted her most was that what would happen if something were to happen to Sesshomarou.

"Well", Kagura answered in a suggestive tone, "Why don't we try selling this jewel to the Tashio brothers? Some say that their organization is probably even greater than Naraku's."

Sesshomarou felt a little amused all of a sudden.

"And", Kagura continued, "I heard that their head SESSHOMAROU TASHIO is quite a just man unlike Naraku and way more refined, UNLIKE YOU. Even though I admit that they aren't as interested in the jewel as Naraku is, I still think we will probably get atleast something out of them!"

Sesshomarou was at a loss of words. Here he was, standing and being compared to himself. "I don't think he is even gonna pay a shilling."

"Why do you think so?"

"Perhaps maybe he has already gotten his hand on the sacred jewel and more. And one more thing, the Tashio organization IS WAY BIGGER THAN NARAKU and anything that he can possibly assemble."

"WOW, you sound like you are Sesshomarou Tashio himself!"

"Can we go now?"

Kagura let out a sigh. Till then she had thought that she was undoubtedly the stubbornest of the two but it seemed that she was wrong. She followed after Sesshomarou who left almost in a gush of wind even she couldn't apprehend.

……………………………………………….At the town Square………………………………………………………

"Here they come" exclaimed Kagura eyeing a black limo slowly approaching them.

"So these are the petty thieves." Exclaimed a fairly handsome guy who stepped out of the car. He had sort of a pigtail.

"OOOOH! Just look at the guy man!" exclaimed another voice as another guy got out of the car following the former, "His hair is like the silver moonlight."

"Shut up Jakotsu, it's a job we've got on our hands." Cried another guy who had tattoo like marks on his face.

"Allow me to introduce myself" continued the first man, "I am Bankotsu, these guys here are my gang Jakotsu, Rinkotsu and Suikotsu. And we are better known as the Sichinintai."

"I am Ka………" Kagura was cut off by Sesshomarou.

"I believe that we are not here to exchange names and addresses. So shall we proceed?" replied Sesshomarou in a frosty manner.

"Hey we are the Sichinintai, show some respect or we wont care if Naraku wants you or not, we are just gonna rip you off to shreds." Cried an angry Suikotsu.

"Even if you brought all seven of your members against me, I could easily turn all of you into corpses and sell your hides to make my shoes, even though you aren't worthy for even that."

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE" announced Kagura, trying to get some attention in which she succeeded, and luckily they were driven to Naraku's hideout without further ado. It wasn't anything grand but it was in quite a deserted neighborhood. At first glance it was obvious that it had far outlived it's importance, it's owners were particularly careful in it's negligence, as inspite of it's old appearance it's interiors were massively built, agreeably darkened in woodwork and masonry, with state of the art fixtures and wirings. The buildings and streets around it seemed to be forming a maze around it, making it a perfect haunt for the likes of Naraku. Behind the house was a small garden, roughly dug out at random places, which were perhaps narrating their own little tale of the sinister actions that they had observed.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing back there?" whispered Kagura into Sesshomarou's ear, "What if they really did fight?"

"Then they would have been freed from the delusions of the world by now."

'_What gives the guy that kind of confidence, he speaks as if he was a big mafia lord.' _thought Kagura.

…………………………………………At the hideout………………………………………………………………..

"This is where your audience with Naraku will be staged" announced a girl who seemed too small to be of any use of Naraku. Her expressionless face rivaled only Sesshomarou's .

"She is Kanna, and she will be taking over from here." Said Bankotsu as he walked away.

"I believe that you would want to show me around" said Sesshomarou turning to Jakotsu, who leapt at the suggestion while the others eyed each other in disbelief. Sesshomarou actually hinted that he would like Jakotsu's company.

Kagura was hellstruck, "What the fuck do you want to do, you are the one who wanted to speak to Naraku the most and now you are galloping with the crossdresser?"

"I have my reasons."

Kagura, was hellstruck, as Sesshomarou made his exit with an overly excited Jakotsu, a hundred thoughts clouded her mind, _'Perhaps he didn't make a pass at me or any other woman throughout all this time because he was…………'_ a lump formed at the base of her throat, _'No that can't be, besides when did he ever match up to anyone's assumptions. '_ she reassured herself, although not so sure.

"Please come this way." directed Kanna, motioning Kagura to follow.

The room in which Kagura was led wasn't anything extraordinary, it simply consisted of a giant teleconference screen and on the opposite side of the screen sat the man with the most sadistic smile she had ever seen.

"So you are the bitch who claims she stole the jewel." husked Naraku.

"Well this 'bitch' beat you to the jewel, the thing you tried to get your hands on through out your life was stolen by me quite easily!"

"Yourself? Wouldn't that be a little rude to your accomplice? By the way where is he?"

"He went out romancing Jakotsu." Cried Bankotsu from the side.

"It isn't anything like that." Protested Kagura, she had initially intended to be indifferent about the whole matter but it was a spontaneous reaction that she couldn't control.

"So he is your sweetheart?" said Naraku with an even more sadistic grin, "I know a thing or two about breaking relationships." he said with an evil smirk.

"Do your worst you son of a bitch."

"Oh! If circumstances permit I definitely will, infact, I myself am afterall a result of the love between two lovers who went horribly wrong."

"Twisted freak, can't we just talk business and get this overwith? I am getting kind of tired of that smirk of yours."

"What I want to say is that I am not convinced. The way the auction house was blown out it is quite unimaginable that someone made it out alive. To put it simply, I think that you are just trying to deceive me."

"Well, I didn't know you had such low confidence, how could a simple thief like me even think of deceiving you and getting away with it unscathed? You are even unsure of your abilities against a mere thief, you are standing behind a barrier of a telecommunication screen, that too, protected by some henchmen."

"Big talk for a thief. So let us see the jewel."

"So that as soon as I show it to you, you can direct your henchmen to kill and recover it? You think I am that stupid?"

"Feh! Anyway, I have a certain someone who IS capable of deceiving me like this, so just to test your abilities which you say were enough to pull you out from the blast, I want you to do a job for me."

"In other words, you are saying that if we do this then you will be convinced that we were indeed the ones who stole the jewel?" retorted Kagura.

"More than that, I can be convinced that you are not working for the certain someone I mentioned earlier."

"What if we disagree?"

"Then I won't be able to continue the deal with you, as you can see, allowing someone to come too close to me without proper proof or identity information is something that I just can't afford to do, atleast not as long as someone's death remains unconfirmed."

"What you really are, as I can see is a coward, you aren't even willing to risk your life for the jewel you went so far to get. Anyways, what is this 'job'?"

"Lord Sesshomarou, the overlord of the Tashios has a sword that holds infinite power, it's called the Bakusaiga, it has certain magical powers they say. It is an ancient artifact which was passed down from generation to generation among the Tashios. Rumors say that it is made from Sesshomarou himself and that it is a part of him. I want you to infiltrate the Tashio palace and steal it. This is just a test, you can keep the sword. If you manage to do this, I shall give you the opportunity to have a face to face audience with me." He ended on a lighter note.

Kagura was stunned, stealing a jewel from an auction house in the midst of confusion was one thing, but this was suicide.

"I need some time to decide." She returned, without waiting any further she proceeded towards the exit where she saw Sesshomarou.

"What were you thinking you jerk, and wheres that freak Jakotsu?" she asked half confused half agitated.

"Well I got rid of him." he returned, when all of a sudden an alarm went off, Mukotsu came running.

"Bankotsu, Jakotsu's was beaten out cold by someone, he's unconscious in the garden area. His sword has been broken apart." He announced.

Every one was dumbstruck, "You bastard" yelled Suikotsu and sprang forward targeting Sesshomarou, only to be stopped by Bankotsu, "Calm down" Bankotsu stated, "You know Jakotsu, he likes cutting apart the ones he is attracted to, it was probably in selfdefence that he did that, and besides the fact that both Jakotsu and his sword was broken by just a single unarmed opponent proves that you are no match for him."

"It wasn't in self defence, I just asked him to show me around, he was just coming onto me a lot, and I specially dislike perverted guys like him."

"Come on, lets go, I really wanna go home now." Kagura said, tugging on his hand.

"Whats the rush? How was the deal?"

"There's something we should discuss." said Kagura as she made her way across the street tugging Sesshomarou along who was evidently quite disturbed at her alarming pace. Not once did any of them look back at the disgruntled faces of the band of seven who were really giving them a ferocious glare. Bankotsu however just put on a faint smile as he glanced on at the seemingly dysfunctional pair, "Do you want me to escort you two back to the town square in the car?" he asked.

"Don't bother, I think we will pass." retorted Kagura, as they made their way into the twisted bends and turns of the alleys.

"Lets get a cab." she continued, which made Sesshomarou give her his famous _'You are an idiot if you think we are gonna find a cab in this neighborhood'_ glare.

"If we find one that is!" she said, correcting her former error, she had indeed gotten better at reading his facial expression, notwithstanding the fact that it hardly ever changes.

"What did Naraku say?" asked Sesshomarou.

"He said that in order to meet him we need to do a job for him, we need to rob something from someone."

"And how exactly is it bothering you?" asked Sesshomarou.

"Well, it's practically suicide."

"How?"

"We need to rob……………….THE TASHIOS!" her tone changed as she said this, it was definitely something the she hadn't counted on. Her facial expression would even put a person in a hundred million dollar debt to shame.

"The Tashios!!!" a sly grin appeared on Sesshomarou's face as he said this.

"Yes, the Tashio's, and what the fuck are you grinning about you idiot,"

* * *

Authors Notes: Pls R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R and R&R. Anyway, how was it? I really had to rack my brains around for it. I figured that on course of the story I was getting quite carried away by the personal life of Kagura and Sesshomarou, so I had better get on with the real part. But I still think that their personal life is way more enjoyable and relaxing to both read and write. I would like to know your views on that. But however a story must go on. A friend suggested that I should have written a chapter on how Sesshomarou and Kagura made up after the last chapter, but I wasn't too sure. What do you think? Just in case no one noticed, I have also been trying to relate this alternate universe fic with the real manga as much as possible. For example when Naraku states that he is very good in breaking relationships I had the picture of how he led Kikyo and Inuyasha to betray each other in the manga. I think the slight retaining of the originality adds a little extra flavor to this story which everyone will obviously enjoy.

**One More Thing, just in case you guys have confused up the names of the Sichinintai, which I often do, I am including this mini index:**

**Bankotsu: The leader, who used the great halberd Banryuu. Come on! Who can forget him?**

**Jakotsu: The homosexual. One word says it all.**

**Rinkotsu: The one who used fire and was the betrayer who thought of usurping Bankotsu before being killed by Bankotsu.**

**Suikotsu: The one who had split personalities, one of a doctor and the other of a murderer.**

**Mukotsu: The poison user who tried to rape Kagome but was killed by Sesshomarou before he could do that.**

**The other characters are not used yet, so no intro required.**


	10. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Another update. Well when I started this story I really wasn't serious about writing fictions, but the reviews that I received uptill now were really encouraging. So I am taking this chance to thank all of you in my first update of the year.

**

* * *

The Date**

……………………………………………………………..Back at Kagura's apartment…………………………………………………………….

"So he wants us to infiltrate Tashio palace? How hard can that be?" Sesshomarou said with a smirk.

"Whats that grin for? It's not like you own the place. I think we should leave this business."

"And starve to death, it's not like I have anything better to do!" although it was unlike Sesshomarou yet he thought of having some fun with how Kagura was acting.

"Well, I have a job, and it can support us for a while, in the mean time you can look for a job yourself, you DO have some academic qualifications don't you, or you can also start a business or something, I just don't wanna play with my life anymore, it's too precious a thing to throw away just like that."

"If you don't want to do it then leave this one onto me, I can handle this by myself!?"

"You had your fingers burnt just by trying to help me out with cooking bacon, now you say that you can handle something like this all by yourself?"

Sesshomarou had no answer to that, he was lousy with the cooking and had always destroyed the food or himself while doing it, but that really wasn't anyway to treat him just because he couldn't cook. Sesshomarou had the habit of besting others in everything, and he really wasn't used to being talked at that way.

"If I want I can cook up a seven course meal, that too, like a five star hotel's!" said he, not contemplating the circumstances.

"Fuck off, we both know who the better cook is."

"I am." said Sesshomarou.

Just at that moment Myoga made his appearance. So you two are quarrelling again, nice to see that it is a healthy one. However Myoga's cheerfulness vanished when he saw the devilish and determined look on both their faces. "Is this a reason to fight? I thought that both of you were more mature than this." He said hoping to calm the situation.

"Keep out of this." Snarled Kagura.

Sesshomarou wasn't the one to exhibit such violent outbursts. So he did what he always did, picked up his jacket and headed into the streets. It was quite unlike him to suddenly lose himself in such situations. Though he had remained almost the same ice cube that he always was, there was something very stupid in all this, and usually he would avoid such instances by his wit, however this time he had actually brought it upon him himself thought he as he headed towards the Tashio mansion, not as a thief, but as it's owner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------At the Mansion----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomarou was in his room, returning some important mails that he had ignored for so long. However the rest had other plans. Especially Kagome was a little too excited by all this.

"So Sesshomarou, how was it?" she asked upon entering his room. Inuyasha and the others close behind her. It seemed as if all of them were in a curious mood.

"How was what." He replied not even bothering to look.

"Well, you probably haven't shared a room with someone your whole life, so how is it like to do so, that too with a GIRL?" she continued.

"It's nothing special."

"Don't tell me that you wake up, eat breakfast, go to work and go to bed."

"What exactly are you pointing at." He asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't done her yet!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"That's not your problem."

"You two had a fight right?" asked Kagome, her 'advising instincts' coming into play.

"………"

"Listen, why don't you take her out on a date?" she suggested.

"Why should I?"

"If you are planning to kill Naraku with her help then you might as well start knowing each other better." said Inuyasha.

"There are other ways to do that."

"But this is no doubt the best." Kagome had the uncanny ability of being obsessed with things that completely eluded Sesshomarou.

"And what do you think I should do on the date? Say some made up polite things to oil her up."

"Hell it's your date, you figure something out." reinforced Inuyasha.

"With date comes the need for funds, I am not so rich in her eyes."

"Your idea of a date is probably limited to a night spent in a seven-star hotel, but theres more to a date than money." complained Kagome.

"Go ahead try it out." Supported Inuyasha.

Sesshomarou felt it was pointless to argue so he did what he did best, ignoring Inuyasha & Kagome. Although he had perhaps a faint longing for something similar to that with Kagura, however the idea of a date never came to his mind.

----------------------------------At Kagura's----------------------------------------

"I think this living together thing is starting to take a toll on your relationship, why don't you two go somewhere together to chill out." Suggested Myoga to an agitated Kagura.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with us."

"Listen to me, I am the one more experienced in such matters."

"We are okay I assure you."

That was the end of the conversation however Myoga's idea had a sudden impact on Kagura's mind. Yes, she did want a change of air to rid her mind of the mist that had shrouded it because of the recent Naraku issue. She felt she really needed to take sometime out to weigh down the pros and cons of the matter. And for the first time in her life she felt like sharing her excitement and anxiety with someone, still unfortunately the person she longed for was an icecube too dense for her to crack.

It was late in the evening when Sesshomarou returned. There was an eerie silence that had gripped their room. None were able to start a proper conversation.

"I was wondering", started Kagura, "I think we need a change of routine. This Naraku thing is taking it's toll on our clear chain of thoughts."

Sesshomarou was almost struck by lightning, it was as if his unspoken words had accidentally reached Kagura. Yet he managed to mutter, "What do you mean?"

"Well how about doing something this weekend?"

"You mean a da…" Sesshomarou was immediately interrupted.

"It's not what you think it is." Declared Kagura.

"Whatever you say." Said Sesshomarou casually dismissing the topic.

…………………………During the week…………………………………………..

Both the partners were absolutely convinced that this was one of those casual conversations which you forget as soon as it is finished. But however they found themselves taking heavy preparations for the weekend. Kagura's visits to Shoga had increased, so had the time Sesshomarou spent in front of the mirror. But with that increased the murmurs throughout the neighborhood. It seemed as if Kagura going out on a date was equivalent to those over-hyped celebrity breakups. And it was obvious that Shoga hadn't been completely discreet about the various recent conversations that Kagura and she had been having regarding her preparations for the date. It wasn't an unknown fact that Kagura had never been on a date before, what made things all the more spicy was the presence of the mysterious loverboy Sesshomarou.

As Kagura was walking down the sidewalk with the weeks groceries she wasn't unaware of the curious glances. Her neighbor's wife suddenly stopped her. "So you two are finally going on a date!" she asked.

Kagura was rather taken aback, she knew that her activities were the centre of the area's gossip but this was over the top. "SO?" she managed to say.

"Well, me and some others had a bet as to where you two were going to go, so if you tell me now I promise to give you a part of the spoils after I win."

Kagura wasn't sure what to say, to be honest she was just as oblivious towards the future as her inquirer. "Let the bet remain fair, the only thing I can say now is that it's going to be great." said she brushing the older woman aside.

On the other hand Sesshomarou was also being the subject of many rumors; however there was something about his personality that didn't encourage others to be as inquisitive as in Kagura's case.

---------------------------------------------On the big day-------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of them were still unsure whether they were actually going or not. They just stole glances at each other; however none could do a good enough job of reading the other's thoughts. Sessohmarou tried to recall all the times when Inuyasha used to prepare for a date with Kagome hoping to grasp something useful. But his case was different, there was nothing like 'Picking up the girl' scenario, and then again unlike the case of Inuyasha he had a limited number of options to go to as he no longer had the 'money' power. Both hadn't even spoken to each other too much throughout the week so they really had no concrete ideas on what the day was going to be like.

The day had passed and evening approached, however at about 4 pm, Kagura finally couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Well, have you looked around, it seems all the people has taken this day off specially to observe us."

Sesshomarou just got the opening that he wanted so much. "So lets try not to disappoint them." He said with a mischievous grin even in that ice cold expression of his.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"Why don't you dress up? We'll think of something once we hit the road."

However that idea wasn't fruitful, Kagura dressed up in a beautiful black cocktail dress with matching heels. Sesshomarou on the other hand dressed in elegance, in a black suit one usually wore in those high class parties. "So any ideas yet?" she asked.

As they wandered aimlessly through the streets, Kagura suggested, "Hey, since we aren't going anywhere in particular why don't we stop by my workplace?"

"Why?"

"Well I left a file there the other day so might as well retrieve it."

As Kagura went ahead, in a sudden whim of hers, Kagura insisted they go on to the roof. It really wasn't going as what was planned but however, it must not be forgotten that nothing was planned. The view of the city from the top was something really praiseworthy. The strange couple found themselves admiring it, things were actually getting romantic. When seen in their state of mind the chaos of the city actually seemed to be following a rhythm, the rhythm of life which forced a thousand people to leave their homes in search for something they didn't even know. The breeze which flowed especially pleased Kagura, it gave her a sense of wild freedom, which felt sweeter when mixed with Sesshomarou's breath, who unknowingly to her had closed the gap between them. She felt her waist being encircled by his hands. He pulled himself towards her, his features now brushing against her back. Just then a familiar sound startled them.

IT WAS Kouga, with a gun in his hand.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You've been on my nerves for too long Kagura, it's time we ended this." said Kouga. Both realized that Kouga wasn't kidding.

"Son of a bitch, you are really gonna get it now." said Kagura, pulling out her gun. But Sesshomarou intervened. He had already sensed that the building was completely surrounded by Kouga's gang. If they had continued to fight, it would be only a matter of time before they ran out of ammo.

"Don't bother Sesshomarou, today I am going to kill this wolf." snarled Kagura, taking aim. But before she could adjust her stance she felt being lifted up in the air. Sesshomarou just picked her up as if she was a feather and made a dash for it leaving behind an enraged Kouga. Inspite of the fact that Kouga was quite fast himself, he found that Sesshomarou's speed was something that not only rivaled but perhaps surpassed even his. The rest of the gang, hoping to block them in their path, took their positions at the stairwell, hoping to block off their escape route. But even escape routes couldn't escape the god like intuition and speed of Sesshomarou. To everyone's surprise, he never even made an attempt to reach the stairs, instead with a baffled Kagura still gripping onto him, launched himself in the air aiming for the neighboring roof top. It felt as if the air itself was sheltering them through the flight. As the current of air flew past them, they found themselves on the neighboring rooftop.

"Are you mad????" screeched Kagura, "What the fuck do you think you were doing? You could have killed both of us."

"I think we are gonna have company." said Sesshomarou, ignoring Kagura as he noticed Kouga getting ready for his jump. "It's time to end this." He restated and ran further towards the other end of the roof as Kagura followed. Kagura by now had somehow managed to decipher Sesshomarou's thought process.

As Kouga reached the said rooftop and followed, he miscalculated in thinking that all of the other members of his gang was going to follow. The tables had turned. He was alone, they were out of the range of the pocket pistols that his gang carried, and to top that, in front of him stood Sesshomarou and Kagura.

------------------------------------------------------After a few minutes of extreme pain------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of Kouga's gang got so preoccupied with getting Kouga to a hospital that they couldn't make out when the couple had made their escape. The rest can be left to everyone's imagination.

As Sesshomarou and Kagura made their way back home in a cab, things were far from all-right, Kagura who had dreamt of a normal date for so long had had her chance ruined, Sesshomarou who had probably never dreamt of anything in his life was perhaps a little disappointed as well. Kagura was so upset about it that she had gone on a drinking spree. She tossed the fifth bottle out the window of the cab. As they made their walk towards the apartment leaving the cab behind things were far from normal.

"FUCK that *Hiccup* ssswine." Fumbled Kagura, well past the drunking limit, "Th—that son of a b-b-bloodsucking bitch." Her words were occasionally being followed by a drunken hiccup. Although Sesshomarou was always prepared for a crisis situation but this was far from usual.

"Ya know what!!!!" continued Kagura, "IFFF Only had I met you twenty years ago, I would have been a mother of twenty children by now!!!!! *Hiccup*"

"I am just twenty four, twenty years ago, we would have been no more than five years old idiot!" corrected Sesshomarou.

"HELL I wouldn't mind *Hiccup* bearing your children at any age."

Sesshomarou who, uptill now was trying to keep both of them as contained as possible in front of the curious glares that they were receiving, suddenly dropped his guard. Due to Kagura's continuous presence he hadn't jacked off for almost six months, but now he was getting a little aroused himself. "Too bad we didn't do 'it', twenty years ago, but I think we should make up for the lost time don't you think?" he suggested.

"Yup," said Kagura, "Wh-why don't we start right here?" she giggled and attempted to remove her dress.

However Sesshomarou still had enough self control left in him to prevent that. They practically raced to the apartment. Sesshomarou almost ripped Kagura's dress off as they engaged themselves in a passionate kiss. Sesshomarou was playing the role of the aggressor as his tongue ravaged the insides of Kagura's mouth. He was unwilling to miss the taste of even a single inch.

Kagura felt her heart race as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Sesshomarou had her pinned against the wall, as she got rid of her bra. Her curves bewildered Sesshomarou. A loud moan escaped her mouth as his rough hands began fondling her breasts. In the process he pushed themselves onto the bed.

"You look quite sexy in these panties." He smirked, peering up to her, eyeing the silk undergarments that she still had on.

"I look way sexier when they are on the floor." And with that she slid them down her legs and tossed them aside. She could clearly feel his erection on her thighs through his pants, but at the same time her mind suddenly switched off. It had been a tiresome day, she was tired, and all this excitement was perhaps too much for her. Before Sesshomarou could get the chance to go further, Kagura drifted off to sleep.

This was something that completely devastated him, any other man would have pumped straight into her even in that state, but however, being none other than Sesshomarou he managed to keep control on himself, but however his fist came down heavily on the side table, thereby breaking it into two. But he didn't have to sulk for long, for sleep conquered him and he fell asleep as his body dropped beside Kagura's naked form.

It really was an exciting date.

* * *

Author's notes: So whadda think. Pls R&Review. By the way, it may seem like I am blowing my own trumpet, but I think that my latest story The Couple, is something that you guys should check out. Even though it's me saying it, yet I think it really is worth a read.


	11. The Break Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

Author's Notes: Long Break. Sorry guys don't get pissed off! I had to prepare for an entrance exam, which went allright, to get myself admitted to a decent college. Yes, now I am an official college student. And judging by my age I will be able to get my driving license after 6-7 months! (I really am too young to be a college student aint I?) Anyways I don't do things half assed. So you can rest assured that this fanfic has an ending!

**

* * *

****The Break Up**

The first crimson of the morning sun was something that almost all couples looked forward to, it brought with it countless joys, hopes, aspirations, and most of all it gave them the opportunity to right all the wrongs, but unfortunately in a certain apartment for a certain couple things weren't going to go that way.

"Mmmmm… shit it's morning already, and here I was having a nice dream." moaned Kagura, stretching her hands, still in a drizzled state of mind. She then proceeded to lift her head. As she began scanning her surroundings the first thing that caught her eye was the gleaming sunlight that had crept into the apartment's open window, however just below that she saw her panties carelessly lying around. _'What are they doing there?'_ was the first thought that came to her mind, _'And why does my chest feel so heavy?'_ was what soon followed. And in a flash the realization dawned upon her. She was suddenly conscious of her naked form. She quickly lifted the blanket and lightning struck her out of the blue. SESSHOMAROU was clinging onto her, with his hand resting over her breasts!

-After a few seconds in which all the thoughts in the cosmos raced through her mind she finally managed to vomit out a reaction…

"S-E-S-S-H-O-M-A-R-O-U" she screamed, pushing him off herself. She didn't stop till he had dropped to the ground and was wide awake by the sudden attack! "YOU PERVERT, how dare you take advantage of me while I was drunk, and I trusted you so much!" She was at a complete loss for words, deep inside she wasn't really wasn't bothered by all of this but somehow she just had to react. It was the most common case of dilemma many faced. Her heart had accepted him but her mind just could not. Sesshomarou tried to say something but Kagura cut him off, "WHY am I naked? More importantly why are you naked?" even though the facts seemed obvious but she wasn't going to believe it till she had heard it from him!

Sesshomarou lifted himself up, tied on his robe. He wasn't sure what to say, or rather he wasn't really bothered by it. "Is anything troubling you?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Isn't it obvious? What the fuck do you think is bothering me?"

"Well you really don't seem too bothered by it."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"You still haven't taken the effort to cover yourself up, so all seems well to me." He said turning the other way towards the bathroom.

Kagura was baffled, he was true, no matter what the situation, her first reaction should have been to cover herself up but there she was quarreling with him in the state of pure nature with nothing but a blanket to protect her from view. "You are never going to be allowed to touch what you see so clear your mind of those indecent thoughts!" she screamed.

Sending Kagura off the edge was probably one skill of Sesshomarou that he was exceptionally good at. But for the first time in his whole life he wasn't sure how to respond to such a verbal attack. In the midst of such confusion unknowingly to both of them the gap between them had closed down, they were in touching distance of each other.

"The only thing I was able to do yesterday was dodge bullets and you didn't even go all the way. Almost half the neighborhood spied on us as if we were some kind of outcasts. I didn't even get a proper kiss. And now this! I am tired of this."

That actually made Kagura feel bad for once. Even though it was business still he was the first guy who had even considered going on a date with her, and the first one who even put up with her tantrums for so long, she even felt like consoling him but before she could say something the hinged of the door was heard and suddenly Shoga came straight in.

"So how was your daaaaa…, Oh god I am so sorry I should have knocked." she exclaimed at a furiously blushing semi-naked Kagura who was just as dumbstruck about the whole situation as Shoga was.

"I am leaving, don't bother to wait for my return." Said Sesshomarou giving Shoga a glare that sent shivers down her spine as he made his way out. His expressionless face kept him from being rude but anyone could feel the rage that had preheated the room.

"But where are you going?" she asked not knowing what she could do to stop him or whether she SHOULD stop him.

"To the red district to get laid." Came the ice cold reply, as he, not even bothering to look back marched on forward.

Kagura's heart froze, even though all they were doing was supposed to be an act but somehow she had been wanting it to last forever. Before she could do something about it Shoga's reply just made her snap! She meekly stated, "Did I drop in at the wrong time, I didn't meant to I just wanted to know about your da…." Before Shoga could explain herself she found herself on the wrong end of Kagura's rage!

"Why do you have to drop in every time I have a really complicated situation at hand? What the fuck is wrong with you, AND this neighbourhood? Why can't I even have a normal date, one without the betting, gambling and curiosity." Kagura yelled unable to keep her usual timid stance regarding Shoga.

Kagura seldom got mad at Shoga but when she did things really got fucked up.

"Well you guys can make up can't you? How about I book you up for a weeks stay at this tropical resort me and Myoga go to, I assure you, two days of their couple spa will really give you two a new high."

"Forget it! Leave me alone!"

"It'll be good. Sesshomarou will love it."

"Well he might have loved 'it' but we broke up!"

Shoga was shocked, at long last someone had gotten involved with her daughter, she had even pictured Kagura wearing that wedding dress, but the sudden announcement crashed all her dreams.

"YES, we broke up," Kagura continued, "And you know why? It's all your fault, it wasn't really that hard to understand that Sesshomarou didn't like people who pried into his life and you still kept on bugging him. Just leave me alone!

"Well I am sure you two can work it out…"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Shoga realized anything she was going to say at that point was only going to make Kagura angrier. She decided to leave, leaving Kagura some time to cool down.

…..Later that day….

Sesshomarou returned, not knowing what to expect. As he entered the apartment the familiar smell from the kitchen caught his attention.

"So you're back!" came Kagura's voice, "How was the whore?" anyone could tell that she was pissed but somehow both managed to contain their anger and frustration.

"I forgot to take my wallet!" he returned. The only place that he hung around was the coffee shop where the owner taking a liking to him allowed him some free drinks.

The rest of the evening was spent without words. Suddenly Sesshomarou broke the silence, "Lets do it!" he said.

Kagura was dumbstruck, "Right here right now?" she asked in a baffled tone.

"Why not? Get dressed up!" retorted Sesshomarou.

It was something Kagura hadn't prepared herself, but Kagura decided that it was now or never. She wasn't sure of what to do. She didn't have any particular dresses for 'that' situation. But she tried to prepare her heart to the best she could, but she saw Sesshomarou dressing up in his night assassin gears. This confused her even more. _'Does he have some kind of strange fetish?'_ she thought, she knew Sesshomarou was different, but this was news, even to her!

She ran through her closet eyeing any probable dress to bring out that mood, when suddenly Sesshomarou interrupted, "What are you doing I thought that you kept your thief gear inside the secret compartment under the bed."

'Thief equipment? Why is that needed? Is he some new kind of pervert' was what Kagura was thinking, but Sesshomarou continued thereby clearing her doubts, "If we are going to rob Tashio mansion then we should atleast be at our best shouldn't we?"

* * *

Authors parting notes: So how was it? Hope this long absence hasn't destroyed my writing skills! Read and review. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	12. The Heist

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

**Ok so to say it was a long break would be an understatement, but I don't know why or how I was once again drawn to write this. It was done in a fit of pure emotion I guess. I was kind of over this fanfiction stuff. But now I realize it was one of the best means of stress busting I ever had. So another chapter. Hope you like it.**

**The Heist**

"WHAT?" Kagura screamed, "The Tashio Mansion? Now? Are you crazy? We should chalk out some kind of plans; get a blueprint of the mansion or something."

"Already done" said Sesshomarou, handing her a piece of paper in which was a rough drawing of the layout of a mansion.

"But how? This is top secret stuff? How did you get your hands on that?" Kagura was visibly amazed.

"I have sources."

However even after Sesshomarou's assurance Kagura still wasn't convinced. After all it was the Tashio's they were talking about. It was like an impenetrable fortress. It wasn't something she had prepared for. She had given up on her dream of getting rich, given up her dangerous habits for the past few months. She didn't want to do something that she might have to regret later. But it was Sesshomarou's gaze that she looked into, such a reassuring gaze that could even convince beggars that they were the kings of the world.

"So studying the blue print as you can see the most suitable points of entry in the mansion are these sewer ducts to the east. Once we are vertically below the mansion…" Sesshomarou was cut off.

"Ya ya I know the drill" said Kagura, "But is doing this so important to you?"

Sesshomarou answered her with a glare and continued, "I will enter the compound myself, you don't have to follow me, just stay near the exit, sit in the car, and keep the engine running."

"What, are you crazy? I can't let you go in all by yourself! They have security systems, electronic sensors. Most of all there are his crazy strong accomplices Inuyasha and Miroku! And the mafia Sesshomarou could be present as well! Afterall his death hasn't been certified." Panicked Kagura.

"Haven't you seen me fight? You really think those two incompetent fools can beat me?" said Sesshomarou.

Kagura couldn't help it, usually she would just pick up a weapon and do reckless stuff herself, but suddenly she just couldn't allow Sesshomarou into the Tashio mansion. An unknown fear crept upon her heart. At that moment she was convinced, she couldn't think of a life without him. All those quarrels that they had, those fights with Kouga, those were among the happiest moments of her life. And she just didn't want them to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a few hours in the dead of the night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was an eerie silence as the two made their way through one of the sewers indicated by the picture Sessshomarou had drawn a few hours earlier.

"You know what, why don't we forget about this mission." exclaimed Kagura, dressed in gear and following Sesshomarou as he led the way through the squalor. "I mean look I know it will be difficult after coming this far but now that I think about it I am getting unconvinced."

"Why is that?" Sesshomarou retorted.

"Well it's not like we are in dire need of money or that it's a make or break mission for us. I manage to earn a decent amount of money and I am sure with your charm and personality you can get a job. I think we are putting too much at risk."

"Should have thought of that before you stole the jewel in the first place." Sesshomarou replied before announcing that they had reached their destination. "Listen you guard the tunnel and I am going up to retrieve the sword." he said as he started placing charges at strategic places to blow away an opening into the compound.

"I can't send you up there alone." Kagura was getting nervous.

"Don't worry"

"How can I not worry? You are some one who is way over his head. A hot headed idiot, what if something happens to you, this isn't just a normal heist." She said as she tried desperately to keep her voice from breaking. She turned her head to hide the tears that had swelled up there. Kagura was always a risk taker, never afraid of a challenge, always ready to put her life on the line, but it seemed as if Sesshomarou's life was something that she just couldn't gamble with. Without even her own knowledge she had grown closer to him, she just couldn't think of her life without him right then.

Sesshomarou sensing the tone in Kagura's voice finally gave in. "So will it be okay if we go together?"

Kagura didn't say a word as she held her breath trying her best to swallow her tears. The time had arrived and the charges exploded leaving a hole in the floor of the mansion above. As the two thieves climbed in they were careful so as to avoid setting up any alarms. It was all the easier for Sesshomarou considering it was he who had them installed in the first place. Also he hadn't informed Inu Yasha or Miroku about this, partly fearing that it could blow his cover and partly because he was too confident that even if shit hit the fan he was good enough to best them in battle. It was a smooth ride for the first 15 minutes as they quietly made their way to the special room where Sesshomarou's sword was kept.

"Well that was easy!" Exclaimed Kagura. She was a bit taken aback at how easily they had gone through with the mission.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, as soon as I lift the sword an alarm will sound and that is when things may go south." Sesshomarou retorted.

"What? Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"It wasn't important before." and as soon had he said this he removed the sword and an alarm sounded through out the mansion. The two companions rushed back to where they had emerged from. However the occupants of the house weren't too pleased with it. And sooner than they could make their get away the exterior of the mansion got infected with guards.

But before they could proceed any further a shrill sound cutting the air around them filled the room. Kagura looked around for its source but Sesshomarou knew exactly what it was as he rushed to Kagura's side and pulled her to his chest, almost shielding her when a huge boomerang followed by the all familiar "Hiraikotsu" chant made it's way towards them. Kagura gasped but before it could do them any harm Sesshomarou deflected it with his hand. If it wasn't for the armor guarding it, Sesshomarou's hand could have been sliced off. But the way in which he deflected it made it seem as if armor or no armor, this was just child's play to him. In the distance a masked figure of a female made its presence felt. Kagura was a bit fazed but regained her composure as her usual smirk appeared on her face.

"I am taking care of this, you go secure a path to the sewers." She instructed.

Sesshomarou didn't waste any more time. He knew that Kagura would be a match for Sango but he looked around for the main cavalry that was his brother and his friend. But he knew that it wouldn't be a sneak attack like Sango's as his brother would make too much noise. And as per his expectations a figure clad in red leapt forward at him unsheathing his sword.

"How dare you infiltrate this place, when I am done with you nobody will even know you existed you wench." Inuyasha was a quick attacker, but Sesshomarou was quicker. After two to three swings of the sword he realized that this was no ordinary thief. The battle had extended to close quarters as Inuyasha was almost using all of his body, hands feet and sword to hit him. And Sesshomarou was just ducking, leaping and moving deflecting all hits that came his way. When from behind him Miroku manage to get close enough to notice that the Bakusaiga was in his possession.

Meanwhile Kagura and Sango was in an intense face off, after Kagura's invisible cutters(which she called windblades), had helped her render the boomerang useless, it went down to a fight of who drew the gun quicker. Kagura had taken cover behind a sofa as the gunfire from either sides raged on. Before long though ammunitions had been depleted and the two went into a more traditional hand to hand fight. And the two were elite martial artists in their own right.

Inuyasha had gone frustrated by this continuous evasions. He had never known anyone to give him as much trouble as this guy was giving him. Finally he pulled out a sawed-off shotgun from a shelf and was about to take aim when Miroku warned him. Be careful Inuyasha this guy has the Bakusaiga, the bullets may damage the sword. Upon hearing this they were surprised to hear the miscreant speak out. His tone all too familiar. "You actually think that a simple bullet can harm Sesshomarou's Bakusaiga?"

They immediately knew who it was. "What the fuck are you doing stealing from your own house? Are you crazy? I could have killed you!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well this was a step that was needed to get to Naraku."

"You could have atleast informed us."

"Anything lesser than what you did now would have made Kagura suspect. Besides we were in no real danger, I knew all the security codes and booby traps. Only problem was overcoming you. Which was again easy considering your pathetic combat skills."

"Repeat that and I will shoot a bullet through your head!"

On the other side of things Kagura had bested Sango. Mainly because of Kagome's entering the fray which caused her to loose a bit of concentration. Taking down Kagome next wasn't a big problem. "I am heading home." She informed Sesshomarou via their comm-link. With that Sesshomarou himself proceeded towards the rendezvous spot.

-a good 2 hours later-

"Wow, I still can't believe we actually managed to pull this one off!" Kagura breathed a sigh of relief as she said this. She was sitting besides Sesshomarou who was busy driving them homeward.

"It wasn't so hard."

"So let me see the sword." She hissed.

"First you have to promise me, no violence upon getting home, it's becoming a trend. Any more complaining and whining from you and I will not hesitate to…"

"To what? Beat me? Hurt me?" Sesshomarou stayed silent. Sure he was going to say something along those lines but hearing it from Kagura made him feel like an abuser. She always had a way to steal the authority from him, even when he felt he was perfectly in control.

"Don't press your luck woman. You don't want to make me angry." He wasn't really angry but for the past few days whenever they had gone out together the ending hadn't been well for Sesshomarou. He was yelled at, scolded, or as per the latest episode, denied sex after being teased, so he wanted some peace and quiet for a change.

"And what if I do? What then? You will beat me? Tie me up? Rape me maybe?" she whispered, the suppressed tone of mischief in her voice was obvious. But Sesshomarou thought against trying to escalate it.

"I will get a good nights sleep and decide in the morning. Besides I think you should think twice about putting ideas in my head, to the world I am your fiancé, so if I do rape you it would be hard to prove that I did."

Authors parting notes: Please R&R


	13. The Getaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, Any resemblance to any already published story is purely coincidental.

**See guys, better speed, I was actually amazed at my 2 reviewers! I mean you guys actually remember my story even though it has been 2 yrs! I am really touched. I reviewed in better time now. And fox, don't mind the typos, actually that chapter was a huge writer's block for me, so I just wanted to throw it out there, I knew once that was out of the way the rest of the story would flow out easily, so I just somehow managed to write whatever came to my mind, did not pay attention to detail or spellings or grammar and just somehow finished it! **

The Getaway

Sesshomarou was secretly thanking all the gods he knew for letting the previous night end as it did. Nope, there was a successful mission, no arguments, no messing up, and most importantly, Kagura didn't yell at him later. It truly was a refreshing change. He was standing on the balcony staring at the morning landscape of the locality. It wasn't a very appealing sight but it was intriguing nonetheless. He saw the vendors getting ready to open shop, morning joggers, the newspapers being delivered. It wasn't particularly a sunny day; a sudden thunder here and there distorted the otherwise quiet morning, however they were more like ornaments than distractions. Sesshomarou looked back at the sleeping form of Kagura behind the curtains. He wasn't so sure of anything anymore; it was a feeling completely alien to him. He looked up as the first droplet of rain grazed his forehead, it was oddly peaceful, he felt as if a feeling that had eluded him for a long time had finally given in. He turned around at the sound of the alarm going off, a sleepy eyed Kagura dressed in her pajamas got up, and seeing the couch empty got a bit nervous. A nervousness that quickly settled after she saw the outline of the silver haired man through the curtains.

"So, there you are! You always get up before me, why don't you make yourself useful and prepare breakfast for once."

"Cause that's the wife's job." There was a sense of playfulness in his voice although it was disguised in a stronger tone.

Kagura had gotten too used to him by now to actually get angry. "Well you do know that this is the 21st century right, what you said would have been valid 50 years ago. And suddenly I am the WIFE now?" Kagura said, her stomach a bit weak and the heart rate a bit high after the previous comment.

"Are you making the breakfast?"

"Yes, considering the fact that you would go out and skip breakfast altogether if I don't."

"Then I guess I should get you a ring and seal the ….." Sesshomarou stopped, realizing that he was probably venturing into mine infested territory. How did that slip his mouth? He thought he was never the type to even come close to the awkward social custom that bound a man and woman together for eternity!

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, did she hear right?

"Well I meant to say….I.….am going to take a shower." He stated flatly and walked towards the bathroom, very careful to avoid her gaze.

Kagura was herself not sure whether to ponder or pursue this matter. She couldn't even think of anything smart that she could say to him. And all the speeches that were running through her mind were accompanied by butterflies in her stomach.

As breakfast commenced there was an awkward silence. It was pretty unusual, as till now all their meals were accompanied by arguments about something or the other. Kagura was searching her mind hard to get something relevant and start a conversation, but eventually all her ideas were reaching back to the simple sentenced uttered by him a while ago. But realizing Sesshomarou wasn't the talking type she finally said, "So now that we have the sword, what's our next step?"

"It appears you have something on your mind?"

"Well even though it was a successful heist I am afraid that the Tashios will come after us. After all they won't take such defiance lightly. I propose we ditch town and lay low for a few days."

"Don't worry, the Tashios wont come after us."

"And how do you know?"

"An educated guess." he remarked plainly.

"Are you mad? Of course they will come! And if they find us they will kill! We have to ditch town."

"And any plans as to how we will do that?"

"We could take a flight to this resort that Myoga and Shoga goes to, they said they will even pay!"

"You crazy? If you have the Tashio's coming after you then the first thing they will check will be the airports and train stations, they have agents in all sectors, and all the info from any famous hotels will be checked as well."

"So what then?"

"Do you really want to do this? Lay low?"

"Yes, I won't take chances."

"When do you plan to run?"

"As soon as possible!"

"Ok, then you go about your daily chores, I am making arrangements."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Don't worry I have things under control." With this he picked up his morning attire and left, with one hand carrying an umbrella and the other busy dialing some numbers on his cell. Kagura went to the balcony and eyed him as he made his way across the street, _'I hope he knows what he is doing, I sure don't!' _she thought to herself as Sesshomarou disappeared from view. There was really not a lot of 'chores' that Kagura did, save for the occasional taking out the trash, the apartment was a dump, atleast it used to be before Sesshomarou showed up.

-later, that afternoon-

Kagura had just gotten off from karate teaching as she sped to the coffee shop to join Myoga and Shoga, who were very concerned after she had told Shoga that they had broken off.

"Well I knew that you two hadn't broken up." Said Myoga, "Shoga here can be quite the worrywart."

"No honey do not let such small arguments escalate they can ruin a relationship!" warned Shoga.

"Nonsense, a little spat between lovers here and there can only strengthen their relationship, don't you remember all the quarrels we had while I was dating you?" Myoga reminded Shoga, which caused her to blush a little at those memories. "But I do agree with Shoga on the fact that you two should take a vacation together. I mean if you are short on funds I can always lend you mone…" Myoga was interrupted by Shoga as she elbowed him on the ribs.

"What do you mean lend her? She is your daughter!"

"Well I am sure she won't accept our help otherwise."

Kagura blushed herself realizing how fond her foster parents were of her. She almost felt guilty for lying to them for so long about Sesshomarou, she was in two minds, whether or not to throw the cat out of the bag when suddenly Sesshomarou barged in. His presence always brought a sudden urgency to the atmosphere.

"Sesshomarou, it's so nice to meet you, how have you been?" asked Shoga in a voice so sweet that it could melt a boulder. And for once Sesshomarou decided against using his famous glare that could freeze it back up.

"I am doing okay!"

"I hope Kagura isn't causing too much trouble."

"Well she has been like a goddess!" he said narrowing his eyes at Kagura, who was beet red in embarrassment.

"Sesshomarou, Myoga and Shoga thinks we should take a vacation." Kagura put in to open up the conversation to Sesshomarou.

"Well we are leaving tonight!" Sesshomarou stated blankly as the others were flabbergasted.

"What? Why? Where?" Shoga spurted out.

"On a vacation, and I want to surprise Kagura so I wont give the details."

"But so suddenly, you could have atleast hinted something before!" Kagura said surprised.

"Well then lets go pack the bags." As he said this he got up ad pulled Kagura up by her hand and planted a really hot kiss on her lips before leading her away.

"Bye to you two." said Sesshomarou as Kagura found herself at a loss of words.

"They are a lovely couple aren't they?" exclaimed Shoga before grabbing Myoga's hand and placing her head on his chest, "Why don't you plan something like that for us?"

"Well maybe because it's been so long since we were married that there is no excitement left!" Myoga said with a naughty smirk, "But I think I know how to get that back." he said before pulling Shoga in for a kiss of his own.

-Meanwhile-

Sesshomarou held Kagura's hand as he led her to a car. It was a sedan, however Kagura couldn't make which model it was due to it's heavy modifications. Even though the car appeared powerfull it was clear that it wasn't used for several years considering the absent patches of paint and dusty, cramped up interiors. "What is this?" Kagura asked, a bit astonished.

"It's our getaway car." came the reply.

"This? Where can we possibly be going in crap like this?"

"I don't know, we shall decide that on the road."

"Some thing tells me we are not going to any luxurious resort, are we?"

"To go to a luxurious resort will be the most idiotic thing for us to do right now. Too many eyes."

"But what about our stuff?"

"I have removed everything in the apartment that can be used to trace us, or our identities, we will go there for a final check, and then hit the road, I have food and other emergency supplies."

And with this Sesshomarou drove Kagura, one final time to her apartment, where she reviewed his work, before locking it up and exiting.

"So for how long will it be?" Kagura asked Sesshomarou.

"I don't know, 6 months atleast."

"6 MONTHS?"

"Don't worry I have things covered, your karate classes will be getting a new replacement, Myoga will be told that you are visiting my family and staying there for a while, as for your other job I have already set up the excuse."

"And what excuse convinced them to let me off the hook for 6 months?"

"I told them you were pregnant."

Kagura was left crack-jawed at the previous explanation, her mind was racing through a billion situations arising out of that excuse and almost 90% of them were probably bad for her. "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY FIND OUT? AND FROM WHERE WILL I FIND A BABY?" Kagura didn't stop there, she was yelling and screaming and all Sesshomarou heard was "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!"

"Would you relax?"

"How can I relax, I am supposed to be pregnant? AND I AM NOT!"

"You can change that whenever you like, why the worry?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him on this comment.

Sesshomarou decided it was unwise to further agitate Kagura. So he kept his comments to himself, ignoring her for the rest of the journey.

-after roughly 6 hours of unprecedented nagging (Atleast that's what Sesshomarou thought of Kagura's vocal onslaught)-

"Wow, it's getting late, I think we should stop for the night." Kagura exclaimed, glancing at her watch.

"This is not really a good place to stop."

"Well this is as good a place as any, besides the neighbourhood isn't so bad. There is even a motel here." Kagura said pointing to one.

"Well it's not a place where we should go."

"Why not?"

Sesshomarou had a bad feeling about this, his gut wasn't going for this façade of a peaceful neighborhood. But Kagura was pretty tired, so he decided to concede this time. And both made their way into the motel, which was described shady at best. The receptionist was an old guy, wrinkled with a dirty expression on his face.

"We would like a room please." said Sesshomarou, his eyes trying to size up his expression.

The old guy grinned at the couple, "For how many hours?"

"No, you don't get it; we want to rent a room for the whole day." Said Sesshomarou realizing that this was one of those _'Don't ask don't tell'_ places where guys came with their…..mistresses.

But Kagura was oblivious to the entire scenario, "Come on how long are we going to last anyway? It's almost 12.30; we should just stay for a couple of hours!"

The old man's grin widened as he turned his eyes to Sesshomarou. By then Sesshomarou had understood that Kagura had been mistaken as a hooker.

"Let me handle this." He said, in a vain attempt to take control of the situation.

"No, come on, you can't really keep it up for one whole day, 4 hours is more than enough." Kagura said, and when she saw the vain look in Sesshomarou's eyes, she added, "Ok, 5 hours just to be on the safe side. OK?"

"It's always a good thing to listen to the lady young man, there are more than enough takers here, be a bit adamant and she might go to another room altogether." The old guy told Sesshomarou.

Realizing that arguing was only going to make things worse he decided to play along. 5 hours it was. Kagura took the keys and went ahead to the room, Sesshomarou was about to do the same when the receptionist motioned him to come over.

"So, from where did you find the piece? It seems she is new."

Sesshomarou smirked, "Yes, this is her first service. How's she?"

"ELECTRIFYING!" said Sesshomarou, smiling a silent grin.

Just then they heard Kagura, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Feisty one isn't she?" smirked the old man, "I wont keep you waiting son, go do your duty."

Sesshomarou returned the grin and made his way upto the room.

"Eww what is this place?" Kagura exclaimed as she went about exploring the room. It was a small one, had an attached bath, and a bed but no other necessities were there. The tv looked like it hadn't been dusted in years. She was surprised to see that it actually worked. Sesshomarou soon followed, "You get what you pay for so stop whining and go to sleep, it's going to be a hectic day tomorrow."

"Where will you sleep, there is no couch."

"You don't have to worry about me. I can get by on my own."

"Hey listen I think we should share the bed."

Sesshomarou had taken up Kagura's suggestion, after a little hesitation. Although Kagura laid down strict ground rules that were to be followed under all conditions.

It had been a while, yet sleep was something that wasn't coming by easily. Sesshomarou had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed, but Kagura was wide awake, partly due to her alien surroundings, but mostly due to the moans and screams of pleasure that flew in through the thin walls separating the adjacent rooms. _Man people really are active here_, she thought to herself, as she contemplated what would happen if Sesshomarou gets some ideas from this, but another glance at him told her that he was too busy sleeping to actually notice. That hard assed idiot, she thought, a part of her disappointed at such nonchalance of Sesshomarou.

Suddenly there was a loud thud against the walls, along with the lusty screams of, perhaps a half drugged girl, as she reached her climax. Kagura wasn't sure what to feel but Sesshomarou just turned around in his sleep, invoking more irritation in her. She pulled away the blanket from him before violently shaking him to wake him up.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice still sleepy.

"Aren't you bothered by this?"

"What?"

"The moans and screams, it seems everyone is doing it. I can't sleep like this!"

"Well what can I do? You are the ones that insisted on stopping here."

"Well even then do you always have to act so unbothered?"

"Then what do you propose I do?"

"Something, anything."

"Well how about I do things to make you scream louder. That way you won't be able to hear them, you will get good exercise, and will probably sleep afterwards." He said with a sly grin.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Please its 3'oclock at night, I am sleepy, do you think I was hitting on you?"

"Well…." Kagura wasn't sure what to say, if her feminine instincts had been right she would say that he was definitely flirting, but after observing Sesshomarou for so long she couldn't be sure. "No….I guess." Kagura said with a hint of reluctance in her voice.

"Well then you thought wrong." His smile widened, as he turned around, leaving a surprised Kagura.

"What?" Kagura grew red with a deep blush, as she leaned forward and grabbed him, turning him around to face him, but before things could escalate the receptionist from before opened the door all shaky and unsettled. He was accompanied by a hue and cry, and the sound of police sirens.

"It's a police raid, run away through the back door!" He ran off, warning the other rooms. Before Kagura could grasp the situation Sesshomarou sprang up, grabbed the luggage in one hand and Kagura in the other as he almost dragged her towards the said exit. Kagura looked around her as she saw couples in various states of undress dashing out, making for the back exit.

"What is this place?"

"A whorehouse, of sorts where guys come with their hoes to spend the night."

"What?" Kagura's mind was blown, "And you are telling me this now?"

"Not only that, but the guy from the counter thought you were my whore."

"And you didn't correct him?"

"After you insisted with double meaning words that we take up the room for a few hours how do you think I could have convinced him?"

"Then why didn't you correct me?"

"And say what that everyone thinks you are my whore for tonight? Even you know what reaction I would have received."

"I will get you for this Sesshomarou!" She screamed at the top of her voice, even as she clasped his hands in flight.

"Now I genuinely think getting caught by the police was a better option." He chuckled but his grin was wiped off as he received a hard upper cut from Kagura, he was a bit stunned but Kagura grabbed his arm and dragged him now, reversing their roles, as they made their way into the street and into the alleys.

Author's Notes: So I decided to recreate the humor which I consider to be my forte. Oh if you are reading this please take the time to review, it doesn't have to be intricate, a simple "I liked it." or "I wanna date you." is good enough ;-) . (Gosh I need to stop whoring for reviews, but they just feel so good!) Sorry again for the huge delay that happened in the last chapter. (I mean seriously back then Osama was alive and George Bush was still the president of America….or was he…well..err…you get my point)


End file.
